


Choco-la-ta-ta-ta-ta

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Flustered Bertholdt, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Sexting, will contain lots of stuff later like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entirely self-indulgent, cliche fic in which Bertholdt is allowed to wear a skirt at his high school, and has a huge, embarrassing crush on the linebacker of the football team, Reiner Braun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired solely by this song (mostly the music video itself): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdHRGH1Qv70

Bertholdt never really was good at handling his crushes. As far as “handling” went, it was just him avoiding said crush entirely, only staring from afar and daydreaming about them in class with a longing expression. Most crushes of his died after about three months. He hasn't had a crush that grasped onto him longer than five months. Bertholdt's affection tended to bounce person to person.

But this crush was different. He's been stuck with it for a long time. A much longer period than his others. What was the most discouraging about this, was that he had no chance at gaining his affection in return. In fact, he probably had no chance with any of them, but this one especially.

Reiner Braun was the star of the football team, the linebacker, and he had a girlfriend. Said girlfriend was also one of the cheerleaders, a short petite thing with big blue eyes and a sweet smile. Bertholdt doesn't even know why this crush began. Maybe it was that one day when Reiner came to his aid.

It was during passing period, and like in most cliché romance stories, he had tripped over his long legs like the clumsy person he is, and spilled his armful of school books and manga on the carpet of the hallway. Thankfully, there was only about thirty seconds left before the bell rang, so only a small handful of students loitered in the hallway. It saved him the embarrassment. Bertholdt sighed and got down onto his knees, his skirt fanning over his thighs, and reaches down to begin stacking his books in his arm.

Only when another hand joined his in gathering the books did he notice that none other than Reiner was crouched down across from him. Bertholdt, dumbfounded, stared up at him with a gaping mouth. Reiner gave him a bright grin that revealed his perfect white teeth.

“Let me help you with this,” the blond ~~hottie~~ said in a way that made Bertholdt's stomach twist up, as if it was being wrung like a rag. Bertholdt continued to stare at him. His strong jaw, his full kissable lips, the ridge in his nose, and his golden eyes that seemed to pierce right through Bertholdt. Bertholdt's hand noticeably shakes as he grabs his last notebook. He was flaring with a blush, realizing that Reiner was holding a few of his yaoi mangas. 

With his head ducked down, Bertholdt leans back, still on his calves, books clutched in his arms, and says shakily, “T-thank you.” 

“Hey, no problem,” Reiner had replied cheerfully as he passes his gathered books back to Bertholdt, before he stands. Looking up at him, Bertholdt realizes he's still on the floor, and hurries to stand up as well. He ended up stepping on his skirt and almost tripped again. He did stumble forward, but Reiner was quick enough to catch him and those notebooks that began to slip out of his arms.

Sputtering, Bertholdt blushes up to his ears, his glasses nearly falling off his nose, and steps back. “Um, s-sorry,” he mutters, hoisting his stack of books in his arm and bringing his other hand down to smooth out his slightly wrinkled skirt. Reiner's muscular arms fall away from him, a small flare of disappointment blooming in Bertholdt. He also feels one of his thigh high socks slip down his thigh, but he doesn't dare fix it right before Reiner. He doesn't want to seem even more of a loser. 

Then the bell rings. Reiner doesn't look like it bothers him.

Reiner laughs lightly, and then brings his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. Bertholdt peeks up at him as he pushes his glasses back up his nose with fumbling fingers. 

“You're Bertholdt, right?” Reiner begins, sliding his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants, eyebrows raised and eyes bright. Bertholdt swallows thickly and nods. He already knows who Reiner is, of course. Not only because of the fact he's very popular amongst the students, but they've been attending the same schools since sixth grade. Bertholdt was still blushing. He was sweating a little out of nervousness and embarrassment, as well.

“And you're Reiner,” Bertholdt speaks slowly, a little hesitatingly, still looking over at the other meekly. Reiner grins. 

“So I was right then! We do have English together. I mean, duh. We've only been in that class for two months now,” Reiner says, continuing to smile as if Bertholdt's presence actually was a pleasant thing. Bertholdt nods shakily, and then says gently, “I..I didn't mean to make you late. I don't want to keep you from your class.”

Reiner's grin softens. He nods, giving a light shrug, “No problem. I'm glad I could help. I'll catch you later then, Bertholdt.” His grin returns as he says this, and then he reaches a hand out to pat Bertholdt on the bicep, over the soft beige colored fabric of his cardigan. Bertholdt tenses up and his lips twitch into a friendly smile, eyes blinking a few times as he gazes over at the other. Reiner strides past him. Glancing over his shoulder with his books clutched to his chest, Bertholdt watches him until he turns down another hallway, his hands still in his pockets.

 

Sitting in English in the far corner, Bertholdt thinks back on that occurrence with a soft smile, head propped in his hand. That was about five months ago. Since then, Reiner had greeted Bertholdt when they found themselves crossing paths in the cafeteria or the hallway, and sometimes even during English class. Each time was another gem Bertholdt had grasped and kept stored away in his mind to think about later. 

Reiner seemed truly kind and understanding to everyone. He didn't mind speaking to Bertholdt around his other football friends, despite their unspoken questions and jealous stares. Which Bertholdt thought was kind of..odd. Why would Reiner bother speaking to someone like Bertholdt? Bertholdt was known to be gay among the students. He was one of few male students to choose and wear the female uniform.

Their high school allowed the students to choose which gender uniform to wear. Bertholdt thought that maybe it had something to do with supporting trans kids or whatever. Bertholdt didn't consider himself a female. He just liked wearing skirts. Actually, he just liked wearing female clothing in general. At first, he was ridiculed for it. Because if he was a boy, looked like one, acted (somewhat) like one, why would he wear a girl's uniform? Five months in, people grew used to it.

But still. Why would someone like Reiner feel compelled to acknowledge the likes of Bertholdt? Bertholdt was a loser, through and through. He _would_ be considered a loner if he didn't have Annie, Marco, and Armin. 

He felt he wasn't considered Reiner's friend. He was just another person that looked up to him and crushed on him. Bertholdt is aware of the small fan club that developed for Reiner, who himself is completely oblivious about. Bertholdt was more than embarrassed to have joined it. 

He's jerked out of his daydreaming when the bell rings. Fellow students gather their things and hurry out of the classroom. Bertholdt tries to be quick too, but he ends up dropping his things onto the floor like usual. He crouches down, folding his skirt under himself, and gathers them with swift hands. Once he's got everything, he turns and weaves his way between the desks and out into the hallway.

Being taller than practically everyone, he can see pretty well in the swarm of students. He does notice Reiner down the hallway, chatting with Jean, but doesn't bother. He did want to say hi, but he feels too shy when Reiner is around his friends. 

So instead, he passes the two and begins towards his locker. 

After swapping his English notebook for his Math notebook, he looks at his picture of Reiner he has taped up in the inside of his locker, which he felt rather ashamed about having in his possession. He obtained it through Facebook, okay. Its not like he was getting chummy with the girls that practically stalked Reiner and had countless pictures of him. He just innocently (as it could possibly be) printed Reiner's profile picture which he obtained from Facebook. Sighing dreamily, he stares at Reiner's bright grin. Then the warning bell goes off, signaling there's two minutes left, so he shuts his locker door and checks that his skirt is in place and his white thigh highs aren't slipping down. 

He looks up to see Reiner walking up to him. His heart leaps like a frog in his chest, eyes blinking widely as Reiner strides right up to him and grins. Blushing, he hugs his notebooks closer to his chest, and remains quiet as Reiner greets him with a cheerful, “Hey, Bertl.”

After a moment, he shyly says, “H-hi.” Out of habit whenever he's nervous, he shakily pushes his glasses higher up on his nose. He wonders if Reiner had a reason to approach him. It appears not. Reiner pats him on the shoulder, says that he didn't get to say hi in English class, and that he should really get to his next class so he doesn't get another tardy slip. Bertholdt nods, and watches as Reiner turns and walks away, after giving a brief wave that Bertholdt meekly returned.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he begins down the opposite way to his Math class. With a shaking hand, Bertholdt pulls his cardigan closer around his chest, as if that could calm his racing heart.

When he takes his seat in Math class, and looks up at the board, he glances at the date in the corner. He doesn't think much of it, until he processes that its going to be Valentine's day soon.

\----------

Bertholdt was a pretty good cook, if he could say so himself. He spent his free time reading, knitting, texting his friends, and cooking. So as days went by, he got better and better at most of it. 

The step-by-step instructions for preparing chocolate seemed fairly simple to him. He had to walk to the grocery (clad in a floral skirt that reached the middle of his calf, with a light pink blouse under a black cardigan. He also had his precious cat mittens on) in the chilly air of February to purchase the proper ingredients. 

It took him about an hour to go through all the steps, because he accidentally knocked over the bowl of cocoa powder and butter twice, and he kept getting distracted by Marco texting him on his pink iPhone (with a rather embarrassing amount of cute phone charms). So once he managed to finally put the chocolate in the fridge to harden, he collapsed in the armchair in the living room. Berik, his black Egyptian cat, instantly claimed his usual place in Bertholdt's lap, sprawling out across his jean clad thighs. Bertholdt sighs and sinks back into the cushion of the arm chair, and begins to stroke Berik's fur, giving his attention-greedy cat the affection he demanded. 

It was Valentine's day tomorrow, so Bertholdt was anxious. He already bought the bag he would put them in (a small, pale yellow sack-like thing, drawstring, with little hearts decorating it), and the chocolates were pretty much done, so the only problem now was delivering it to him. Bertholdt knows he got ahead of himself. When he thinks about giving the very straight, very handsome linebacker a girly bag of chocolates, his stomach twists up and his heart races. Reiner seemed pretty open-minded, though. At least, Bertholdt hoped so. 

As he pets Berik, Bertholdt's daydreaming takes a slow turn into the fantasizing of what Reiner's lips feel and taste like.

\----------

There he was. There stood the glorious blond at his locker, back turned to Bertholdt who loitered behind a wall, peeking out to watch him. 

Bertholdt knew Reiner went to the after school program. He had overheard him talking to his friends about it one day during English class. He had said he only attended it to focus more on his work, seeing as it was hard to balance it out with sport, and his free time. So it was just a small fact Bertholdt kept tucked away for later. Thankfully, it came into use. Only a handful of kids went to the after school program, so Bertholdt thought that would be a perfect time to catch Reiner alone.

He thought right.

Reiner was rummaging around in his locker when Bertholdt pressed back against the wall he was hiding behind, sucking in breaths as he tries to desperately grasp that courage he kept a loose hold on the past few days. Before he could convince himself to back out like a wimp, Bertholdt steps out, still in his girl's uniform, with the small yellow baggie held in his hands behind his back.

His footsteps and quiet clearing of his throat earned a quick glance from Reiner. A bright smile instantly broke over his lips.

“Bertl!”

Bertholdt blushes. Then he sees past Reiner's shoulder a stack of candy boxes on the top shelf of his locker. So, he wasn't the first. Of course. Well, save best for last then. Bertholdt flushes darker at that thought. He swallows thickly.

“Um..I..”

“I didn't know you went to after school!” Reiner says brightly, turning from his locker to face the other. Bertholdt tucks his chin down, and mutters, “I..I don't. I just wanted to catch you at the right time.” Reiner pauses and then asks, “The right time?”

Bertholdt's lips ease into a nervous, soft smile. With his head dropped down, he jerks his arms out from behind his back to present the small baggie in his palms, in all it's glory with it's heart design. He sputters, “F-for you!” He had already broken into a nervous sweat, and his ears burned. 

There was a long pause, before Reiner exhales audibly (hopefully not in exasperation) and then laughs. Bertholdt's heart clenches painfully with the fear of rejection, and he jerks his gaze up to the blond. Reiner was grinning. He steps up and reaches out to accept the chocolates with careful fingers that brush over Bertholdt's palms. 

As Bertholdt blushes furiously and stares openly over at the pleased smile on Reiner's lips, Reiner looks down at the rather ridiculously cute bag in his hand. 

“Wow, thank you, Bertl. Did you make them?” Reiner asks lightly as he opens it with gentle fingers, peeking into it with a smile still present on his lips. Bertholdt lets a relieved exhale brush from his lips before he nods meekly, hands nervously twisting in front of his skirt as he says, “Yes...I hope you'll like them.”

Reiner looks up at him, and then says sternly, “Of course I will. You put some effort into them, so I will definitely appreciate your work.” Bertholdt actually squeaks by mistake, and lifts his hands up to hide his red cheeks behind them. He can't believe he just made that noise. He was just taken off-guard by his words. Was Reiner really that okay with this? He wouldn't turn him away? Reiner is aware he's gay, right?

“I..I..” Bertholdt sputters, hiding his face behind his hands. Then he quickly says, “I'll see you t-tomorrow then?” He was still too embarrassed to look at him. Reiner was laughing softly, before he answers, “Yeah. Catch you tomorrow, Bertl. Thank you.”

Bertholdt nods weakly, and hesitatingly lowers his hands from his face. With flushed cheeks and shy eyes, he peeks up at Reiner past his bangs and the rim of his glasses, head ducked, and wrings his hands. Then he turns after looking at Reiner's smile. He begins to stride away but Reiner's voice makes him pause mid-step.

“Oh, wait up,” Reiner calls. Bertholdt's heart jumps again out of immediate dread, concerned if he did something wrong or the chocolates were crushed or something like that. He turns around to face him again, eyes worried and hands still wringing in front of himself. Reiner had the little baggie in his grasp. Before Bertholdt can speak in question, Reiner asks with his head slightly dipped down in what Bertholdt assumed to be slight hesitation and reconsideration. 

What Reiner asks makes Bertholdt's heart stop.

“Can I have your number?”

After a long pause and a flustered affirmation, Bertholdt withdraws his pink, cluttered phone from his cardigan pocket. Once he hands the thing over to Reiner for him to type in his phone number, Reiner dumbly stares down at all the dangling cute charms, brow furrowed. Then he laughs aloud. He begins to type in his number with a shaking head, grin apparent on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Reiner texts Bertholdt is the same day, late at night when Bertholdt is laying on his belly on his bed, gazing down at his open book, propped up on his elbows. His pink phone had vibrated on his nightstand noisily, pulling him out of his reading. Expecting it to be Marco, he doesn't lift his eyes from his book as he reaches out blindly to grab the thing. The many charms clicked together when he lifted it. 

Glancing at the screen, he reads who its from. It was an unknown number. Humming, he opens the text, curious.

“ _yo whats up. This bertl?_ ”

Bertholdt stares down at his bright screen, brow furrowing progressively as his confusion builds, until it finally clicks. He did give Reiner his number earlier. He smiles a little as he types out a reply. 

“ _I'm assuming this is Reiner?_ ”

He gets a reply almost immediately, before he can put his phone on sleep mode and set it by his side. He opens the new text, his stomach fluttering with excitement.

“ _yeah, hows it going bertl?_ ”

“ _Its going alright. And you?_ ”

For the next fifteen minutes or so, they exchange aimless conversation, entirely about school and the upcoming football game (which was a mostly one-sided subject), and then Reiner eventually approaches the topic of the chocolates. Bertholdt blushes when he brings it up.

“ _so those chocolates were really friggin good. Idk how u did it, but they were pretty much the best ive had_ ,” Reiner's text had read, making Bertholdt smile shyly, feeling flattered and embarrassed. The compliments make him flustered and excited, glad that Reiner liked them so much. He couldn't keep his happiness bottled up. He ends up rolling over across his small bed, knocking into the wall beside it with a muted thud. He presses his pillow over his face as he squeaks, face on fire basically. He kicks his legs out before dropping the pillow and bringing his phone back to his attention.

“ _I'm glad you liked them_ ,” Bertholdt shakily texts back, honest with his words, “ _And you don't have to go that far.._ ” He blushes all over again and drops his hands with the phone into his lap with an exhale. To distract himself from his giddiness, he gets up from the bed and sets his phone on the nightstand. He needs to get ready for bed anyways. It was about time for him to go to sleep. They had school in the morning.

So he begins to change into his sleepwear, which consisted of his sweater with the cats on it and his plaid pyjama pants. Once he's in the middle of pulling on the sweater, his phone vibrates on the nightstand angrily, demanding his attention once more. He ignores it to finish getting changed.

Once in his pyjamas he basically jumps onto his bed, making his book slip off the bed. He reaches down to grab it and set it on the nightstand, before he grabs his obnoxiously pink smart phone. He falls back onto the plush comforter on his belly, and opens the text with a smile on his lips. He hears Berik meow from the kitchen where his mother was making herself a fruit smoothie, like she typically did at ten at night. Loud noises startled Berik, and the whirring of the blender was one of them. 

“ _no, really,i loved them. Yknow bertl, it doesn't have to be just a special occasion for u to make me some more :) lol kidding. although, if you wanna, knock urself out. i wouldn't complain._ ”

Bertholdt laughs quietly, and begins to type out a reply when his semi-closed door is creaked open, and a freaked out Berik leaps onto his bed. Bertholdt looks over at his cat who was now climbing its way up Bertholdt's back. Bertholdt ignores him when he curls into a ball on his back, seeking minimal comfort. Bertholdt would pet Berik if something more urgent wasn't at hand.

“ _Maybe sometime later_ ,” Bertholdt replies with. He considers it. He wouldn't mind making another batch if Reiner liked them so much. Bertholdt smiles meekly to himself and blushes again. After a minute of staring at his phone, he sets it down, and begins to turn over so Berik has to climb off. Berik instead takes a seat on his lap when the boy sits up against the wall.

Bertholdt begins to stroke his hand over Berik's coat as he listens to the whirring of the blender from the kitchen. As he waits for a new text, he wonders what Reiner is doing right now. Where he is, if he's doing another thing during the texting, like maybe school work or playing a video game or just simply laying down like he was previously. Another minute later, and his phone vibrates. He reaches over to grab it. A light smile remains on his lips as he opens it.

“ _hey bertl, i have a question._ ”

Smile softening, Bertholdt pauses. He lets his hopes get high. What if Reiner was going to ask him out? Or maybe if he wanted to kiss behind the school tomorrow? Oh, maybe he wanted to know if he was single or something like that. Bertholdt's heart begins to race. But, he reminds himself, that there isn't a chance in the slightest, because Reiner was straight and he had a girlfriend. So he wouldn't ask such questionable things. Bertholdt sighs and replies. 

“ _Go ahead._ ”

The question comes after a brief pause, a pause that consists of Bertholdt's mind whirring with the possibilities of what the question could be. He bites at a fingernail nervously as he waits. He's quick to open the text when it comes. 

“ _maybe this is kinda weird to ask, but how can you manage to wear your school uniform like that every day? I mean, like, wouldn't it be hard if you got a lot of stares or taunts or something? You prob have a lot of courage then. and including you being gay n all, idk how u manage. hopefully that isn't offending or something, lol_ ”

Bertholdt was disappointed—none of the questions he hoped for. He's been asked this before, so it wasn't hard to answer. Well, at least he thought. He had to choose his words carefully when talking about such a thing with his crush. Bertholdt feels his face grow hot with mild discomfort. But Reiner was only being curious. 

“ _Not at all, its okay to ask questions. I do get made fun of, but not too much that it dampens my time at school, really. I know how to ignore it. People just learn to ignore me too, when they realize they won't get a rise out of me._ ”

He spends about two minutes of re-reading it, and rephrasing his words. With a nervousness building in his stomach, he sends it, and then sets his phone down to wipe his sweaty hands on the sides of his thighs. Sighing shakily, he reaches down to pet Berik.

He was getting too worked up over talking about this with him. Reiner was open-minded after all, so he shouldn't be wary or afraid. But..a small prodding feeling of discomfort remained. He wasn't sure if he was ready to discuss this stuff with Reiner just yet. Maybe Reiner was too dense to realize that this was a bit too personal to just talk about out of the blue. Of course, Bertholdt wasn't going to mention it though, his discomfort. Maybe it could help progress their friendship, in the end. His phone vibrates. Bertholdt opens the text.

“ _i see. you seem like a really strong person, bertholdt. so, you've prob been asked this so many times before, but how come you wear the female uniform?_ ”

Bertholdt blushes. He stares at his screen before slowly typing out a response.

“ _I just..I like it. I feel kinda weird saying this, but I like wearing girl clothing. I'm not trans or anything like that._ ”

Bertholdt hides his face behind his hands after sending it, and lets out a weak, embarrassed groan. He can't believe he just told that to his crush. He never thought that they would end up talking about this. He just thought that they would remain in that sort-of-but-not-really friend stage, just occasionally saying hi or whatever. Bertholdt feels his ears grow hot. He hurries to open the reply when his phone vibrates.

“ _so you're a crossdresser, basically? cool, cool. well for the record, i think u look nice in it. altho i will admit i am curious to what you would look like in the male uniform._ ”

Bertholdt's eyes widen and he re-reads the text about three times before he becomes a flustered, blushing mess, pressing his hand with the phone against his forehead as he makes a noise similar to 'meep'. After taking a deep breath, he lowers his phone and writes up a reply, eyes squinting with his embarrassment.

“ _Oh. Well. Thanks, I suppose. Um. I guess I am too. I haven't thought about it before. Listen, Reiner, I need to head to bed. It was nice texting you. I'll see you tomorrow then?_

Okay, maybe Bertholdt was wimping out. This was just too much to handle at once. He's gotten enough compliments from his crush to make him flustered for the next three months. Bertholdt bites his lip as he sends it, wondering if it would seem like he was put-off by his words. Hopefully Reiner was dense enough to not think that. (Bertholdt honestly was just too embarrassed to continue the conversation that was taking a questionable turn.) He wouldn't want it to become a friendship that is stuck in the polite stage.

He gets a reply after he lifts Berik from his lap, earning a mew of complaint, and paces out of his room into the hallway, his pink phone clutched in his hand. As he closes the bathroom door behind himself with a foot, he opens the text.

“ _oh, right. it is getting late, huh? yeah, it was nice! and yeah, ill def see you tomorrow! sleep well bertl_ ”

Bertholdt leans back against the door as he stares at the text, heart thudding quickly in his chest, mouth in a curled smile, feeling an intense adoration for the other. As he replies with a quick “ _You too_ ,” he thinks about the fact he actually had a full conversation with his crush. 

Bertholdt can't stop thinking about him, even as he brushes his teeth and washes his face, and even when he's in bed and trying to sleep.

\----------

In the hallways after first period, Bertholdt was crouched down at his locker, trying to dig out his History notebook. People rushed by behind him, voices loud and carrying, drowning out the rustling off books and shuffling of feet. Bertholdt's brow furrows, his annoyance building due to the fact his damn notebook refuses to slip out from under his other books. Only when he pulls out three other notebooks along with it does he sigh. They slip past his thigh to fall onto the floor. Damn it. He rolls his eyes as he gathers his binder and the notebook needed for History, before he even bothers with picking them up.

Although, he feels a presence behind him, and then sees a hand reach out to grab those notebooks beside him on the floor. Bertholdt whips his head over his shoulder, wondering just how many times people are going to help him with his books. He wasn't that incapable! It was Reiner. Bertholdt blushes all over again, the conversation from last night whirring quickly through his thoughts. He nearly falls down onto his butt when Reiner gives him a bright grin.

“What's with you and dropping your things?” Reiner muses, light hearted. He was leaning over, still up on his feet with his knees bent to reach those notebooks that fell, with his other hand in his trouser pocket. Bertholdt remains quiet, mouth pressed into an embarrassed tight frown, eyes downcast, his cheeks a warm pink.

Reiner doesn't even hand him the notebooks. He just reaches past the other, and sets them down on the small pile on the bottom of his locker. But not without his wrist brushing against Bertholdt's thigh and the fabric of his thigh high sock. Bertholdt squeaks, freaking out both at the touch and realizing that Reiner could see the picture he has of him in his locker. When he thinks of that risk, Bertholdt jolts up into a standing position, desperate to cover the view of his locker. Reiner blinks at him a few times, a little startled, and then stands straight. 

“T-thank you. I guess its just a trait or something,” Bertholdt sputters, shakily pushing his glasses higher up on his nose, smoothly blocking Reiner's view with his body. Reiner actually laughs. His light, amused snickers that Bertholdt always hears from across the room when he's joking with his friends. That same laugh emerges because of what he said. Bertholdt's heart races. His palms grow sweaty, hands clutching tightly at his books. Bertholdt stares at the other when he's given a grin.

“Well, I don't think there's a trait for book dropping,” Reiner muses, eyes bright and fixed on Bertholdt's, “But, there is one called 'clumsy'.” 

Nervously, Bertholdt laughs and nods, adjusting his hold on his books. This was kind of nerve-racking because one, Reiner was joking with him and two, he was basically crowded against his locker with how close Reiner was standing. 

“Right, um, I should get to class,” Bertholdt says, thinking that he was going to become a melted pile of goo soon based on the fact he could smell Reiner with how close he was standing (and he smelled so good, much to Bertholdt's embarrassment). Reiner's grin softens, and nods, before saying, “Yeah. Catch you later.”

Bertholdt blinks, blushes, and then says with a shaky voice, “Um. Catch—catch you later.” Reiner grins at him, and then strides away into the mob of students. Bertholdt grabs a pencil from the little magnet pen holder on his locker door, before he slams the locker shut. 

He was never going to get used to interactions with Reiner.

\----------  


-  
  
-  



	3. Chapter 3

—————

Over the last two months, Reiner and Bertholdt had their own friendship going. The majority of it’s communication was through texts, which Bertholdt was fine with. It saved him the embarrassment, and prevented his shyness getting in the way.

Although lately for the past three weeks, Reiner had sought out to spend more time with Bertholdt than usual. Bertholdt didn’t necessarily mind, but at the end of their face to face interactions, he was a sweaty, jumpy mess. Reiner always made his heart race and palms grow perspired, no matter the circumstances.

Reiner had sat with him and his friends (Armin was dubious, Annie didn’t care, and Marco was overjoyed) three times so far, and each time he would strike up conversations with anyone who was willing to come out of their quiet shell. Which, admittedly, was mostly Marco, and rarely Bertholdt. Bertholdt tripped over his tongue endlessly when Reiner would speak to him directly, and he would say stupid things on top of that. So he learned to stay mostly quiet so he wouldn’t look like an idiot in front of his crush.

Ten minutes into the lunch hour, thirty minutes after Reiner asked to sit with them, Bertholdt was sitting with Armin and Annie at their small round table in the corner, picking at his food silently. Armin was deeply focused in his book, and Annie was staring down at her phone, PB&J sandwich in her hand. Bertholdt kept glancing around, long fingers grasped around his grape juice box, hoping Reiner would appear any second.

“Bertholdt, what are you doing?” Annie simply demands after another minute of his fidgeting. Bertholdt looks over at her and then blushes. She cocked an eyebrow, and Armin glanced up from his book. Bertholdt looks between the two, opens his mouth wordlessly, and then closes it.

“Just looking for Marco..” Bertholdt mutters, and then looks back down at his lunch.

“Marco isn’t here. He’s sick,” Armin says, and then averts his attention back to his book. Bertholdt blinks, and then he does recall Marco sent him a text earlier in the morning. He opens his mouth to say something but instead his attention is diverted when a hand clamps down onto his shoulder, making him jump with a shocked noise.

Looking up, he sees Reiner standing there with a paper bag in his hand. He sets it down on the table next to Bertholdt’s lunch, saying, “Hey guys! How you doing, Annie? Still mad about what I said?” Bertholdt’s heart was still pounding from the earlier surprise. It maintains it’s quick pace the longer Reiner’s hand remains on his shoulder. Reiner takes a heavy seat beside Bertholdt, jostling the small bench they shared, and slips his hand from his shoulder. Bertholdt glances to and from Reiner’s bright expression and his juice box, face warm and mouth dry.

“Mmh,” Annie makes an uninterested noise, and flicks her gaze to Bertholdt. Bertholdt tries to appear smaller beside his rather intimidating and outgoing friend, tucking his knees in together and curling his shoulders inwards. Annie stares at him for a moment, before returning to her phone.

“So whatcha eating today, Bertl?” Reiner asks as he rips open his bag, glancing over at Bertholdt’s lunch. Bertholdt withdraws his hands shyly, and rests them in his lap, letting Reiner look.

“You got yogurt, a sandwich, and an apple. Doesn’t seem like much to me,” Reiner muses, and proceeds to pull out his own two sandwiches, a bag of chips, an orange, and a water bottle. He peels off the plastic wrapfrom around a sandwich as he looks over at the other. Bertholdt purses his lips, before saying softly, “It doesn’t seem like much because you eat a fridge’s content in one lunch..”

Reiner simply laughs aloud, and then reaches a hand back to give him a friendly pat on the back. Bertholdt cracks a light smile but also blushes deeper at the touch. Annie and Armin were still doing their own thing, ignoring the pair. Bertholdt feels kind of bad for allowing Reiner to disrupt their table like this, but he also didn’t want to reject Reiner either. Maybe they don’t mind.

“So where’s Marco?” Reiner asks before taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

“Sick,” Armin repeats, turning a page. Reiner hums as he chews obnoxiously, looking between the three other teenagers with a scrutinizing eye. Annie simply ignores him and takes a small bite of her own sandwich. Bertholdt was too nervous to eat now. He just takes occasional sips of his juice, eyes fixed over on his crush. Said crush returns his honey eyes to him, making Bertholdt glance down out of meekness.

“Well, you definitely are a lot more talkative through text. That’s okay though. It means I can run my mouth more,” Reiner speaks in an amused voice, nudging Bertholdt with an elbow. Bertholdt ducks his head down a little, face on fire and hands fidgeting with his juice box. He doesn’t even know what to say to that, so he just remains quiet.

Annie makes a noise of annoyance and sets her phone down on the table with a loud clack, and props her chin in a palm, elbow on the table. Staring over at Reiner, she says with impatience, “Can’t you see you’re embarrassing him? Who cares if he doesn’t talk endlessly like you? Not everyone is required to be annoying. Just go back to your jock friends if you want an obnoxious conversation partner.”

All three of them look up at her. Bertholdt was a little surprised. She rarely talked that much in one breath. Reiner looks at her with a raised brow, and then he grins.

“So you are still mad about it,” he replies with an amused tone, setting his second half-eaten sandwich down. Bertholdt sighs, and takes a weak drink of his juice.

As Annie retorts, giving Reiner an icy glare with her eyes, Bertholdt feels something brush against his thigh. It was warm. When he realizes it’s Reiner’s leg, pressing unmistakably against his own, he almost spits out his juice. Instead he swallows it thickly and blushes intensely, turning his head away from the others to hide his face. After about ten seconds of him freaking out mentally and wondering if Reiner was doing that unintentionally, he decides to lightly press his thigh back. Reiner’s sentence trails off for a moment, before he picks it right back up with more vigor.

—————  
  
-  
  
—————

The first time Reiner and Bertholdt see each other outside of school was at Bertholdt’s house. There was a big paper due for English, and they both agreed to meet up and work on it. Reiner insisted it were to be at Bertholdt’s place, because Reiner’s house was not a proper place to work with his annoying little brothers and tempting video game systems.

Bertholdt cleaned every surface and corner of the house before Reiner was to come over. He organized his messy bookcase full of manga, and cleaned up his cluttered desk. He hoped Reiner wasn’t one of those people that snoop around curiously the first time they visit a house. He wouldn’t want Reiner to come across his panty drawer, and he _especially_ didn’t want him to find his sex toy beneath all of said panties. He was a little more than nervous when he opened the door to find Reiner standing there with a friendly smile and his bag over his shoulder.

The first thing he had said upon walking into their homey living room with the fireplace and the many framed photos was that it was a nice place. Bertholdt thanked him quietly as he shut and locked the door. His mom was home, but busy with her yoga. Berik had come out to meow at Reiner, rubbing up against his leg in demands of attention. As Bertholdt entered the kitchen to retrieve Reiner a can of Mug Root Beer (the blond’s favorite soda, as Bertholdt had learned through their texting. He may or may not have bought a case just for this occasion), Reiner gave Berik the affection the cat wanted.

After about ten minutes of Reiner wandering around and examining this or that, making little comments like how cute Bertholdt looked as a baby in one of the photos (damn it, Bertholdt forgot to hide that one too!) or how creepy it was in the bathroom with the countless faerie decorations (his mom was a little obsessed), they finally escaped into Bertholdt’s bedroom.

“Wow,” Reiner had said, glancing around, hoisting his bag further up his shoulder, “Even your room is…” He trailed off. Bertholdt laughed lightly as Reiner looked around. Bertholdt had been anxious, hoping he wouldn’t mind his rather girly room. He had his obnoxiously pink floral bed covers, a bunny rug, a pink bookcase with brightly colored manga, and a baby blue laptop resting on his white desk. Bertholdt never really minded his girlishness until another much more manly boy came upon it. He had been blushing, hands fidgeting in front of his uniform skirt with the soda still in his grasp, when Reiner had set his bag down and stepped up to his bookcase to gaze at all his manga.

Reiner had pulled out three different books, staring with wide eyes down at the suggestive yaoi covers until he opened one. That was when Bertholdt meekly protested and suggested they get to work.

As of now, Reiner was sprawled out on his bed, books and papers around him, with Bertholdt perched at his desk with his knees drawn up and socked feet on the edge of his chair. Bertholdt hadn’t bothered to change out of his uniform, so he was still wearing his skirt and the matching thigh high socks. He wondered if Reiner minded. Said Reiner was playing some music on his phone in the mutual silence.

Thirty minutes in, and Reiner had attempted to start a conversation about ten times, to which Bertholdt barely provided responses, knowing Reiner just wanted to procrastinate. Shortly after the thirty minute mark, Bertholdt could hear Reiner moving about on his bed. Silently, Bertholdt glances over his shoulder to see Reiner pressing his face with an annoyed groan into his plush pillow. Bertholdt blushes, and turns back to his work just as Reiner lifts his head to look at him.

“I’m bored, Bertl. You want to take a break or something? Watch a movie?”

After licking his dried lips, Bertholdt replies shakily, “Thirty minutes of work doesn’t seem sufficient enough to take a two hour long break.” He tries to quell his blushing, without success. Now whenever he uses that pillow…

He hears Reiner get up. He grunts as he stretches, saying, “Fine, no movie then. How about TV? For like, twenty minutes? That fair?” Bertholdt remains quiet as he thinks about it, resting his chin on his knee. He taps his cute bear pencil against his open notebook, and then sighs.

Before he can answer, he hears footsteps, and then Reiner leans in over his shoulder, asking, “How much have you written? I’ve only done like, three pages.” Bertholdt tenses up, and slowly lowers his knees, knowing his skirt was drawn down his thighs with his position. As he pulls his skirt down over his thighs and high socks, he mutters, “Um, five pages.” Reiner groans, and leans away from him, complaining about how smart he was.

Bertholdt ignores it, and blushes like an idiot instead. He sets his pencil down as he sucks in a deep breath, before standing, making sure not to knock back into the other with his chair.

“TV should be a good break,” Bertholdt agrees, hand still pulling on his skirt as he glances over at the other past his bangs. Reiner grins, and then nods. Bertholdt takes another breath, smoothing out his skirt, and then paces past Reiner to open his door.

“What do you wanna watch?” He hears Reiner ask as they pace down the hallway.

“We should see what’s on—” Bertholdt begins, and then promptly trips over his feet, simply because he was walking too fast and he was too goddamn clumsy. He falls with a gasp, hands shooting out, but not in time to catch himself. He lands on his front with a grunt, his head reeling, and slowly props up on a hand after a brief recovery. He processes his skirt is brushed entirely up against his lower back just as he feels a warm hand wrap around his bicep.

“Hey, you alright?” Reiner asks as he gently pulls him up, his other hand resting on Bertholdt’s back, brow furrowed in concern. Blushing deeply, Bertholdt desperately wonders if he saw his underwear. He tugs his skirt down as he stands up with Reiner’s help. Head down, he softly says, “Yes, thank you. Sorry, I’m such a klutz..”

“No problem. I think I’m used to it by now,” Reiner jokes with a light chuckle, sliding his hand down and off Bertholdt’s back. Bertholdt nods. Reiner was still holding onto his arm. Reiner realizes this too and jerks his hand away. Bertholdt smiles meekly, before he turns and approaches the TV, trying to hide his face. He turns it on, still blushing because of Reiner’s touch and the embarrassment of Reiner possibly seeing his strawberry patterned panties. Now the atmosphere was tense and slightly awkward. Berik meows from the armchair.

They watch an episode of Mystery Diners, simply because there is literally nothing else better on. Once the episode ends, Reiner immediately stands, as casual as he can manage, and says, “Gotta piss.” Bertholdt looks up at him with slight surprise, and after processing his words, he nods. Reiner strides out of the living room and into the hallway without another word. Berik claims Bertholdt’s attention this time by climbing onto his lap, getting his skirt hairy _again_. Bertholdt clicks his tongue with annoyance, but begins to pet him anyways, listening to the commercials run. He doesn’t hear any sort of noise emitting from the bathroom. Bertholdt looks over to the hallway entrance.

It was five full minutes later before Reiner paces back out.

“We should get back to work,” he says, eyes fixed on the TV screen. Bertholdt stares at him, and then nods, prying Berik off his lap and sets him down on the couch cushion he was previously sitting on. Reiner goes back into the hallway as Bertholdt turns off the TV.

Frowning, Bertholdt wonders if he did something wrong. If Reiner did really see his underwear, was he that put off by it? Did he find it disturbing that Bertholdt wore panties? Bertholdt’s face erupts into a full-blown blush again and he groans, hiding his face behind his hands. How embarrassing..

He silently enters his bedroom, and finds Reiner already focused on his paper again. Well, Reiner definitely was not acting like himself. Bertholdt takes a quiet seat at his desk, and tries to get back into the right mindset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Yes, two updates in one day, because I really, _really_ couldn't help myself. Reiner's POV for this chapter.

Reiner can't believes he pulled it off. 

Using the English paper as a reason to come to Bertholdt's house went perfectly, as expected. And sooner than he could have hoped for, he was in Bertholdt's bedroom, entirely alone. Bertholdt himself was still out in the living room, believing that Reiner was in the bathroom. But truthfully, Reiner was sitting on his knees at Bertholdt's dresser, pulling open the drawers in the quietest possible way, seeking one thing in particular.

Okay, maybe this was weird. More fucked up, actually. But Reiner honestly couldn't resist the temptation. He was beginning to talk himself out of it over time at his crush's house, but after getting an eyeful of Bertholdt's ass in his tight cute panties, his goal bloomed back full force, accompanied by a rather shameful hard on. So after an uncomfortable thirty minutes of sitting in the living room, pretending to be interested in the TV show that was playing, he took the first presented opportunity to escape.

He wasn't hard anymore, but he definitely was still turned on. He can't believe himself. He's such trash for crushing over his friend, _and_ lusting after him as well. His attraction for the very cute boy smacked him across the face when Bertholdt thanked him in a flustered manner after he had helped him with his books that day months ago. Reiner was guilty not only for this crush, but because he was still pretending to be “in love” with his current girlfriend, who he hasn't really given attention to in a while. Sure, he talks to her, but with barely any interest. 

Since he first interacted with Bertholdt, he hasn't thought about her that often anymore, much less touched her.

Instead, he thought about Bertholdt constantly. He fantasized touching him, too. A lot. 

When Reiner finds Bertholdt's underwear drawer, he bites his lip and hesitates. Okay, this was crossing so many boundaries Reiner didn't know he had. He does pause, but only for a moment. It was now or never. He reaches in and grabs a pair that looks frilly and striped. He unfolds it and looks down at it. It was a pair of panties that had write frills along the waistband, with thin stripes of white and pink running down the cloth. Reiner licks his dry lips and looks over at the door that was slightly ajar. He looks back down at the pair of panties in his hands as he strokes his thumbs over the soft fabric. Then he glances in the drawer, seeing different colors of blue and pink and white. He can't believe Bertholdt actually wears panties like these every day. He wonders how long this has been going on for.

Its probably suspicious with how long he's taking, so he just decides to go with the frilly one for now. Just as he's sliding the drawer shut, he spots a striking shade of hot pink poking out from underneath the fabrics. Looking closer, he realizes that its an object, rather than clothing. He pauses, and pulls open the drawer again silently. He has a feeling he knows what it is.

After he brushes the panties aside and lifts the hot pink thing out, his assumptions are confirmed. Its a pink vibrator, and not a very small one at that. He blushes darkly, heart fluttering, and pictures of Bertholdt fucking himself with it flashes through his mind. He was getting hard again. Fuck. Reiner casually places the dildo back inside, covers it with the underwear, and then shuts the drawer.

He gets up and approaches his bag on Bertholdt's bed to tuck the panties into it. He curses to himself repeatedly in his mind as he leaves the room as quiet as he can manage. Hopefully that wasn't Bertholdt's favorite pair or something, so he wouldn't notice.

Reiner's heart is hammering the rest of the time he's there.

\----------

The light casting from the lamp illuminates the beads of sweat on Bertholdt's smooth tan skin. Reiner can't keep his eyes off of his back as it bends and writhes. Sweat drips down his own back, his heart pumping quickly and his blood racing, breath short and face flushed. Reiner can't catch his breath. It feels like he's in a sauna. 

The bed creaks with how fast and hard he's bucking his hips, mixing with the gasps and lustful moans pouring from the boy below him. Reiner's skin meets Bertholdt's with ringing slaps each time he rocks his hips downwards, the muscles in his thighs and ass aching with the continuous strain. Its a trivial thing if it coaxes such desperate, limitless moans from his crush.

Atop Bertholdt's bed and his floral comforter, Reiner has him pinned down. Bertholdt's arms were locked behind his back with Reiner's tight grasp on his forearms, his long, tan legs shoved apart. Reiner's weight is heavy on him. Reiner knows this because he wasn't exactly light. For his own leverage, Reiner has to stay on his knees, one of his legs slipping off the bed. 

With his other hand, Reiner has a tight fistful of Bertholdt's school skirt, closed hand pressing into his lower back to keep the fabric up. Bertholdt's panties are bunched around his thighs, pulled messily down, his thigh high socks still in place. His uniform jumper was pushed up to his shoulders, as well. Reiner's gaze slips down Bertholdt's sweaty, beautiful back, to where his own thick cock was repeatedly slipping in between his cheeks.

Bertholdt cries out and writhes under him, fingernails digging into his own skin, trying to tug his arms out from Reiner's hold on them, with no avail. His socked feet slip repeatedly on the smooth fabric of his comforter as he tries to gain some leverage.

“Oh, please,” Bertholdt whimpers, through the harsh noises of the bed squeaking and their skin meeting, trying to open his thighs further apart, as much as his panties can allow. “Fuck my tight pussy harder, please.” 

 

Picturing Bertholdt saying those words makes Reiner feel a warm pull of arousal in his gut, his hand tightening around his leaking, flushed erection, a soft groan slipping past his lips. He feels a flood of shame as he continues to press Bertholdt’s frilly panties to his nose. The next words he imagines come easily.

 

“Your cock feels so good,” Bertholdt breathlessly says, and then begins to press his hips back up into Reiner's quick thrusts. Then he makes a choked off moan, before he cries, “I'm going to come--gonna come, gonna come. Reiner!” 

 

At that last image, Reiner's hand freezes tight around his cock head, his thighs shaking as ropes of his come land over his heaving belly and curled fingers. Lowering Bertholdt's underwear from his face, he gasps for breath, clenching the panties tight in his fist, as he gives slow strokes over his sensitive cock, easing the rest out. He closes his eyes as he pants. Reiner lays back on the pillows to his bed, listening to the loud music playing in his room, trying to grasp once more onto those almost genuine moans of Bertholdt. 

He lets himself regain his breathing before he sluggishly slips off his bed with a tired groan, trying to find his towel from his morning shower on the floor. After locating it, he wipes off his ejaculation and tosses it into his laundry hamper. Damn it. He couldn't stop himself from picturing that scenario. Again. He returns the stolen panties to the drawer of his nightstand.

It was never like this before. He did touch himself to gay porn a few times, but he's never masturbated over someone he knows. Much less a guy. That was gay. And also very cute. Reiner sighs and shakes his head to himself, bending over to snatch his sweat pants off the floor. If only it were easy telling Bertholdt how he felt. Yet, there was always that impending risk that others could find out. 

He thinks about what it would be like telling Bertholdt the truth as he grabs his phone off his desk and takes a heavy, squeaky seat on his bed. Pulling up Bertholdt's contact, he reads the two texts he missed when he was doing something rather questionable regarding the same person.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Reiner keeps a frequent stare over at the door as his friends talk around him at their desks. It was only ten seconds until the bell rings, and Bertholdt still hadn't shown up. It was the Monday following his visit to Bertholdt's place, and the tall shy boy has yet to show up. He didn't see him in the halls either, much less at his locker, which Reiner typically kept an eye on. He was beginning to think Bertholdt was home sick, which was definitely lame. 

He doesn't pay attention to the pointless conversation among his group of friends, eyes fixed intently on the open door. Then the bell rings, so Reiner admits defeat. With a heavy sigh, he turns his gaze to the front of the classroom as the teacher begins to speak over everyone else. Bertholdt was always punctual, so he must be absent. Reiner frowns. 

Twenty minutes into the class, and he still worries over Bertholdt. Was he truly just sick? What if he got hit by a car or choked on his breakfast or, even worse, got kidnapped? He did know that Bertholdt walked to school, and being in his usual get up, it would definitely attract unwanted attention. Reiner is biting on his fingernail when one of his friends points out his fidgeting with a prodding question. He forces himself to focus so no one else questions his behavior. 

\----------

Upon waking up to the shrill, headache inducing ringing of his alarm clock, Bertholdt felt like he weighed as heavy as a bag of bricks. It took some strength to slink his arm across his bed and smack the alarm clock, ultimately silencing it. Quietly groaning, he slips his hand back under his thick floral patterned comforter and rubs at his eye. He had a splitting headache, and he couldn't even breathe through his nose. Great.

He rolls over onto his back, his kitten sweater messily drawn up to his chest, and cracks his eyelids open to look up at the dimly lit ceiling of his bedroom. Bleak sunlight filtered in past the closed drapes of his window above his bed. Bertholdt decides he is definitely not getting up. It felt like knives were sliding down his throat when he swallowed.

What could he have possibly gotten sick from? Well..on Sunday he did trip and land in a puddle of muddy water, and then he had to take a cold shower once he got home because his mother was in the bath, using up all the hot water. That was probably it. Just due to his clumsiness and bad timing.

There goes his perfect attendance. 

He passes out before he can consider letting Reiner know through text.

 

Three hours later, he's awoken by Berik meowing persistently at him, perched on his belly. Bertholdt blearily gazes down at his annoying cat, and brushes it aside with a grumble, earning another much more agitated meow. He peeks at the alarm clock as Berik claims his spot on his belly again. Almost nine in the morning. He needed to get up. 

So, after spending five minutes summoning the strength and motivation, he pries Berik off again and slips out from under his blankets. He stumbles, naturally, catches himself, and then wanders out into the hallway. The house is dark when he enters the bathroom. He ignores the multiple stares from his mother's faerie figurines, and locates the medicine in the cabinet. He trudges out of the bathroom in search of a spoon from the kitchen.

After taking a spoonful of medicine, he grabs a toilet paper roll and three water bottles before quietly returning to his bedroom. Berik was climbing on his dresser when he walks in, and only jumps down when Bertholdt takes a seat on his bed.

Once he sets everything down on his side table, Bertholdt glances at the clock. Since he's sick, he decides he has enough reason to get more sleep. He doesn't really care if he messes up his sleeping schedule. 

He falls asleep within five minutes after bundling himself up under his thick plush blankets.

 

The next time he awakens, its to constant angry vibrations from his phone. He sits up slowly and reaches over to grab his phone, the charms clicking together. He isn't that surprised they're from Reiner. Although, he does realize he should have let Reiner know. He mentally chides himself as he opens the texts.

Bertholdt cracks a weak smile. He feels a little flattered and happy, despite Reiner's obvious growing panic. Reiner really does care, doesn't he? Bertholdt blushes at that thought, and begins to type up a reply, sniffling a few times as he does so.

\----------

He runs into Reiner for the first time since his sickness at his own locker, two mornings later on Wednesday. It was two periods before English, so why would Reiner be waiting at his locker? Bertholdt assumed he just wanted to say hi. Or confront him about something. He breaks into a sweat either way, ducking his head down in shyness as he steps up to the other. Reiner gives him a smile that Bertholdt doesn't notice.

Bertholdt is more than shocked when he's pulled into a rather abrupt hug. Although, it was so short he barely manages to react. He does happen to drop his books out of surprise though. Reiner had pulled away before Bertholdt could even utter a startled noise. Blushing harshly, Bertholdt gazes down at the other with wide eyes. Reiner gave him a sheepish grin, blushing himself, before he crouches down to grab Bertholdt's dropped books, no doubt trying to hide his face.

Realizing Reiner could have a perfect view up his skirt, Bertholdt squeaks and presses his hands into the front of his skirt, stepping back. Then Reiner is standing up again, holding his notebooks out with an embarrassed smile, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. Silently, Bertholdt reaches a hand out to take them, head ducked down. This was so strange, and it all happened so fast. 

“I'm glad you're better now,” Reiner breaks the tense silence, slipping his hands into his uniform trouser pockets. They remain standing there for a moment as the other teenagers hurry by. Bertholdt nods, clutching his books to his chest, face flushed. Bertholdt peeks up at the other. It looked like he had more to say. Reiner was looking over at him, his tongue slipping over his bottom lip before he speaks.

“I was thinking that after school, we could get some food or something. Thought I could return the favor, like, regarding the chocolates, and stuff,” Reiner stammers, obviously trying to make it seem casual. Bertholdt lifts his head, eyes wide behind his glasses as he realizes that Reiner may be (or may not be) asking him out on a date. But then his awed expression softens, realizing it was just as a friend thing. He was happy either way. With a weak smile, he nods, earning himself a bright grin from his blond friend.

“Great!” Reiner says, expression gleeful and teeth revealed in his smile. Bertholdt remains quiet, and shifts from foot to foot, unsure of what to say. Reiner speaks again anyways, sensing Bertholdt's shyness, which he had grown used to. 

“Well, see you in English, then,” Reiner says, giving a warmer smile that Bertholdt can't help but stare at. Bertholdt blushes and nods. He weakly returns the wave that Reiner gives as he turns and begins to walk away.

Once Reiner is down the hall, swallowed by the swarm of students, Bertholdt gives an excited, giddy squeal and hides his red face behind his notebook. He can't believe he was actually asked out on a (kind of) date by his crush! Well, if Reiner wasn't going to consider it a date, Bertholdt can definitely imagine that it is.

\----------

The first thing Bertholdt does when he gets home is escape to his bedroom, avoiding his demanding cat like it was a talent. His father was arguing about something with his mom in the kitchen, which was also another thing he would rather not be roped into. 

He shuts and locks his door behind him, drops his bag onto the floor, and approaches his bed to fall face down onto it. He lays there with his face in his plush comforter for a moment, hands resting by his head, and then sighs.

Following that, he makes a giddy noise into the blanket, kicks his feet out, and rolls onto his back, grabbing the same pillow he knows Reiner rested his face on, and clutches it to his chest. He sighs dreamily again, face pleasantly flushed and eyes staring up at his ceiling. He grins, thinking back on their “date”.

They had agreed to go to a nearby pizza place. Basically the entire time, they swapped questions to get to know each other better. Despite the fact they've been friends for a couple months already, they honestly didn't know much besides the occasional question through text.

Bertholdt had learned about Reiner's previous sexual experiences (which Reiner talked about rather casually despite Bertholdt's impressive blush), his family (and Bertholdt thought it was strangely cute that Reiner was the big brother of his other siblings), his general favorites, and other things that Bertholdt kept locked in a folder in his mind to remember forever. Bertholdt wasn't as charismatic or enthusiastic as the other, but he did answer the things he didn't mind responding to truthfully. (Although he was too shy to answer Reiner's prodding questions about his own sexual experiences) He just hoped he didn't bore the other. Bertholdt always thought he was uninteresting.

As he recalls it all, he thinks back on how he could not stop staring at Reiner's mouth basically the entire time. He worries briefly if Reiner noticed. But then he slips back into his previous fantasies of kissing the other boy.

Laying back on his bed with the pillow clutched in his arms, knees raised and feet propped on the edge, he stares up at the ceiling with drooping eyelids. Reiner did say his first kiss was with his childhood friend, who was a boy. So that makes Bertholdt wonder. How opposed would he be to kissing a boy right now? 

Bertholdt drifts into an image of Reiner pulling him close and kissing him passionately on the mouth, hands wandering over places where they weren't meant to wander. Those full lips pressed against his own. Bertholdt absentmindedly slides a hand up to touch his fingertips to his bottom lip, eyes distant with his fantasizing. 

He wonders what Reiner would think if he could see him right now. Would he think that he's cute? Or pretty? Or handsome? Or even anything positive? Bertholdt purses his lips against his fingers, thinking he definitely does not feel pretty or handsome because his hair was a mess and he was slightly sweaty despite the chill outside. So, even if it was stupid, he didn't want to feel gross under his imaginative notion that Reiner could see him right now. 

He gets up, tosses the pillow aside, and unbuttons his beige school cardigan.

After undressing, Bertholdt sits at the panty drawer to his dresser, clad in only his baby pink colored panties (with a cute little bow) and his school thigh high socks. He browses through his many pairs. He decides to go with one of his frilly blue ones, with the crotch area having a sort of see-through fabric. Blushing, he steps out of his pink panties, and then tugs on the frilly pair.

Then he stands in front of his tall body mirror, and runs his fingers through his dark locks. They weren't cooperating. So he grabs his brush and runs it through a few times. When the locks finally relent and smooth down, he sets his brush down and approaches his closet. He uncovers the box that was buried under old jeans in the corner. 

When he opens it, sitting back on his calves, he blushes and stares down at it's content. This was pointless. Of course Reiner wouldn't see him right now, judging him on his appearance. In fact, this was downright stupid. Bertholdt was acting like a fool. But he liked the thought of Reiner watching him. He blushes darker at that thought. 

So he plucks out the matching frilly blue bra, which was one of the few bras he owned, and sets the box down. He stands, and walks in front of the mirror. As he clips on the bra, he can't even look at himself, he's so ashamed. 

But after smoothing out the straps and fixing the bow and frills, he looks up at himself meekly. He was unintentionally turning his knees inwards. And his face was red. He brings his hands up to nervously hide his face behind them. He can't believe himself right now.

He lowers his hands and looks at himself. He felt a lot better about his appearance now. He was definitely cuter and...and kind of sexy. He wonders what Reiner would think if he saw him now.

But his pose could be better. He slowly takes a seat on his carpet, knees raised. He looks at himself past them, hands tucked by his chest. He can't believe himself. Bertholdt sets his hands on the carpet by his hips, and then tells himself this was insanely pointless and stupid. He couldn't stop thinking about Reiner watching him now, though. And what made him even more embarrassed and ashamed was that he was kinda hard too. 

Eventually, he urges himself to spread his legs in front of his body mirror, and ducks his head down to not look at himself in such a humiliating position. He was so _stupid_. Glancing past his bangs, he glances over his thigh high clad legs, his ass in his frilly panties, and then at his flushed cock that was pressing up against the see-through fabric at the crotch. He smacks his hands over his face and makes a noise, closing his legs. He could never do that if Reiner was actually watching!

He was getting excited over nothing. 

Sudden loud vibrations fill the room. Two texts. Shit. Bertholdt scrambles away from the mirror, face hot and eyes downcast. He grabs his phone blindly off his bed and sits back down on the floor, knees knocking together in an attempt to keep his legs strictly close.

“ _whatcha doing rn?_ ” and, “ _i wanna see you agaainnnn_ ”

Bertholdt claps a hand over his mouth, blushes up to his ears, and stares at those texts for at least three minutes. He takes a shaky breath and begins to reply, despite his rather pressing issue. 

“ _Won't I see you at school tomorrow?_ ”

He sets his phone down on the floor, and glances over his shoulder to look at himself in the mirror again. He shakes his head, and reaches back with the intent to get out of this bra he rarely wore. The phone buzzes again though, so he pauses and retrieves it. He wets his lips as he opens the text.

“ _yeah, but you didn't answer my question!!! whatcha doing?_ ”

Bertholdt furrows his brow, continuing to blush, and stares at the text for a while again. He doesn't know what to say. And he doesn't want to lie. So, he just discards the phone onto his bed and stands up. Enough of this. He begins to change into his pyjamas. 

 

For the following two hours, he goes over his English paper, and works on knitting the scarf he was in the process of making for a certain someone. Then after his fingers grew stiff from knitting, he stared at Reiner's Facebook page for a while on his laptop. Reiner was online right now, and he could talk to him if he wanted to, but...he still felt embarrassed about earlier. Soon, Bertholdt is called for dinner. He shuts his laptop and leaves his room.

 

Its four hours after dinner, still laying in bed in the dark, when he digs out his phone and answers the question, eyes squinting at the bright light in the darkness of his room. 

“ _thinking about you_ ”, he replies hours late, without bothering to have correct punctuation or capitalization. He knows he will regret his answer later, but it was more out of impulse. And his decision came with a distant hope that the text will nudge them in the right direction. Again, Bertholdt never was good with handling his crushes.


	6. Chapter 6

Reiner doesn't bring the text up the next day at school. In fact, he doesn't even respond to it when he sent a good morning text. Bertholdt worried endlessly if it was the wrong thing to say. Reiner wasn't acting that awkward or uncomfortable around him though, so maybe he was just indifferent.

Bertholdt can't decide if that's worse.

The idea of Reiner not being effected by the honest text makes Bertholdt's insides turn. He doesn't like that. He thinks perhaps he should bring it up, no matter how embarrassing it could be. It was a period before English, and Bertholdt couldn't really focus on what the teacher was saying. His hands fidget on his open notebook, bear pencil twirling in his fingers with his foot jiggling up and down on the carpet. Bertholdt repeatedly glances at the clock above the door. Luckily, it wasn't much longer until the bell rang.

When those familiar rings overlapped the teacher's droning, Bertholdt was the first one out of his seat, with his books clutched under his arm. He stumbles on a desk leg, but catches himself and hurries out of the room, righting his glasses.

Through the swarm of students, he keeps an eye out for Reiner. He already grabbed his English notebook previous passing period, so he didn't need to stop by his locker. When he approaches the hall where Reiner's locker was, he spots his crush through the mob of teenagers, busy with pulling things out of his locker.

Bertholdt steps up and lingers behind the other, fidgeting with his notebooks in his hands. Then he pipes out a quiet, “Reiner.” Loud laughter carries out through the hall, and Reiner didn't react, so maybe he didn't hear him. Bertholdt opens his mouth to call his name again, but the blond in front of him turns as he slams his locker shut. He jumps when he spots Bertholdt.

“Shit, Bertholdt, don't creep up on people like that,” Reiner says shakily, and then he laughs lightly. Bertholdt blushes and ducks his head down, “Sorry.” Reiner brushes his apology off, saying it was no big deal, and pats him on the shoulder. Bertholdt looks up at him shyly, and notices Reiner's soft smile. Then he begins in the direction of their English room, beckoning Bertholdt to walk with him. Bertholdt hurries to his side, and worries at his lip as he paces down the hallway with him.

“So, um,” Bertholdt began quietly, glancing at the other. It seems Reiner heard. He was looking over at Bertholdt with a cocked brow and a friendly smile, his notebook grasped in his hand with the other in his pants pocket.

“A-about my text last night..” Bertholdt begins, feeling his face grow hot and his heartbeat pick up. His fingers pick at the loose paper in his notebook as he flicks his gaze over to the other. Reiner's eyes are a little wider, and he was walking slower. Bertholdt hesitates.

They make it to their English classroom door, so they pause, standing a little to the side. Reiner looks up at Bertholdt expectantly, eyebrows raised and lips in a light smile. Bertholdt breaks into a nervous sweat, and licks his dry lips.

“U-um,” he begins.

Reiner laughs lightly, and says gently, “Say what you want, Bertl. We don't have much time.” 

Bertholdt's fidgeting becomes more restless. He swallows thickly. He can't look Reiner in the eye. He drops his head, blushes darkly, and exhales heavily.

“Did...did it go through?”

“Yes.”

Bertholdt looks up at him with raised eyebrows, just as the bell rings. Reiner grins and grabs Bertholdt by the forearm, saying, “C'mon, class is starting.” Bertholdt makes a small noise of surprise, and lets himself be pulled into the classroom. Reiner apologizes to the teacher that gives them an unamused look, hand still secured around Bertholdt's forearm. He lets go when they have to take their seats. 

Bertholdt was shifting restlessly in his seat for the remainder of the class. His fingers twirl his pencil while he constantly glances over at Reiner across the room. Reiner catches him one time and winks. Bertholdt sputters, and earns two glances from classmates sitting nearby.

What the hell was that?

\----------

Lunch was nerve-racking because Reiner was pressing his leg against Bertholdt's under the table again. Bertholdt was silent the entire time (Reiner and Marco shared the talking the majority of the lunch) and thankfully, Reiner didn't point it out. He knew why he was quiet. Bertholdt could have sworn Reiner heard his racing heartbeat. The blond was talking more animatedly that day than usual. 

 

Once the final bell for lunch rang, Reiner had pulled Bertholdt aside in the hallway by the bathrooms. He stared right in Bertholdt's eyes as he said, “Do you think today you could stay after school with me? I wanna show you something.” Bertholdt had nodded dumbly and licked his dry lips, which earned a quick glance from Reiner's piercing honey eyes to his mouth.

\---------

As the many overlapping voices filled the halls and kids were hurrying to get the hell out of the school, Bertholdt loitered at his locker, taking his time to slide his books into his book bag, occasionally glancing at his picture of Reiner with a light smile. He had spent the remainder of the day wondering what Reiner had to show him, and now he was only excited and nervous. He has no idea what it could be. 

Three minutes later, he's leaning against his closed locker, biting at his thumb nail with his backpack dangling from his shoulder, waiting for the other teenagers to filter out of the hallway. He isn't sure if he's courageous enough to approach Reiner around others. Its different than passing period. During passing period everyone is hurrying to get to their own classes, but after school hours, they can zero down on anyone at any time. And Bertholdt definitely did not want to be zeroed down on.

When there's one or two students left, busy with their lockers, Bertholdt stands from his locker and begins to silently pace down the hallway, which was in the opposite direction of the front entrance. His school loafers leave quiet footfalls as he rounds the corner. Down the hall, he spots Reiner at his locker, leaning against it with his phone out and eyes downcast to the electronic. Bertholdt smiles meekly as he approaches, his footsteps alerting Reiner of his presence. He's given a bright smile from Reiner when the blond lifts his head.

“Bertl! Glad you came,” Reiner greets him, pushing from his locker as he slips his phone into his pants pocket. Bertholdt blushes, hands fidgeting in front of his skirt, and nods. He remains quiet, and they stand there in a silence for a moment. Reiner clears his throat before stepping up.

“About what I wanted to show you. It won't take long,” Reiner says, hand reaching out in a thought to touch Bertholdt on the arm, but then lowers. Bertholdt notices this, and glances up at him past his bangs. For some reason, he has a weird feeling. 

“Follow me,” Reiner says, gives an assuring smile, and turns to begin walking down the opposite way Bertholdt came, his bag over a shoulder. Bertholdt silently follows him like he's instructed.

Reiner approaches a door down the hallway, and opens it. Bertholdt grows quiet. That leads to a closed off area. He follows anyways. His heart quickens, and his palms grow perspired with his nervousness. Reiner shuts the door behind them and Bertholdt turns to face him. 

It was fairly chilly, so Bertholdt shivered and rubbed his hands over his forearms. Reiner notices and steps up, saying, “Oh, sorry, but I couldn't really show you in any other place.” Bertholdt nods. Reiner sighs and rubs at the back of his neck.

They were standing together between two outside walls of two separate classrooms, with a fence cutting them off from the parking lot, due to construction, which was covered in tarp. Basically, this was as much privacy as they could manage at the school. Anyone could open the door and come out, though, for whatever reason. Bertholdt was beyond nervous.

“Look,” Reiner begins, dropping his hand from his neck, looking up at Bertholdt with soft eyes, “I..kinda lied.” Bertholdt tilts his head to the side, brow furrowed with confusion. He remains quiet, waiting for Reiner to continue.

Reiner wets his lips and his shoulders relax when he lets out a breath, “There is no after school today, I just..I didn't want this to seem suspicious to you.” Bertholdt's back and arms grow tense. Suspicious of what? Bertholdt fears that he made a big mistake coming here with Reiner. What if Reiner had malicious intent? Did he really know him that well, after all? He just knows his favorites, and a little bit about his family and past experiences. Truly, Bertholdt doesn't know him that well, and if Reiner does intend--

Reiner looks at him with a soft, kind of strange expression Bertholdt can't decipher, distracting him from his unnecessary panicked thoughts. Then he's pushed up against the wall suddenly, and lips are messily pressed into his own. 

A startled noise is muffled in Bertholdt's throat, his eyes wide. His bag falls from his shoulder with a thud. Reiner was also pinning his arms back against the wall. Bertholdt feels Reiner's lips repeatedly kiss his own, trying to get a response. Utterly confused, Bertholdt remains still, eyes wide and cheeks quickly filling with blood. Reiner was _kissing_ him. _What?_ He barely manages to catch himself from his shock and eagerly kiss back, eyes fluttering close, heart racing in his chest.

The thought that he's kissing his _crush_ flickers through his mind. His heart pounds, and his legs begin to feel like jelly. He attempts to match Reiner's mouth with his own. When he tries bringing his arms down from the wall, Reiner relents and lets his wrists go. Bertholdt doesn't know what to do with his hands at first. But Reiner seems to, seeing as he grasps tight handfuls of Bertholdt's cardigan.

Bertholdt is also very distracted with Reiner's lips moving against his own rather strongly. His thoughts are muddled and he barely processes he's just holding his hands up by Reiner's shoulders like an idiot. He sets them on his broad shoulders. Then he slides them around to rest at the base of his neck, fingers gently touching the warm skin at the nape.

Bertholdt's brow furrows when Reiner pulls away with a quiet wet noise. He opens his eyes, face hot with blush, and looks over at the other silently. Reiner licks his lips, and exhales shakily. He stares into Bertholdt's eyes as he speaks. 

“I'm sorry if you didn't..if you weren't okay with that. Its just, I've gotten these vibes from you that...that you wanted it too and—and I just hope you aren't upset at me for just throwing myself at you like that,” Reiner sputters, cheeks pink, and drops his gaze momentarily. He looks nervous too. Bertholdt can't blame him. He assumes this is Reiner's first time kissing another guy, in a long time. Bertholdt smiles a little.

“I kissed back, didn't I?” Bertholdt quietly says, sliding his hands down Reiner's shoulders and biceps. The slightly jagged surface of the wall he was pressed against was digging into his back, but he doesn't complain. He was still recovering from the kiss, actually, because _damn_. Reiner grins and nods, leaning in slightly again.

“Yeah,” he says softly, “Yeah, you did.” 

Bertholdt wets his lips, olive green eyes staring down into Reiner's unwaveringly.

Reiner drops his gaze to his mouth, asking, “So can we do it again?” Bertholdt catches his bottom lip between his teeth, and gives a silent, short nod. Reiner grins, white teeth revealed, and reaches up to hold Bertholdt's flushed cheek. He strokes his thumb over the warm skin and leans in to kiss him again. Their noses bump together for a moment, making Bertholdt blush darkly.

Bertholdt then closes his eyes and grasps at the sleeves of Reiner's uniform shirt. Their lips move in sync, the soft noises of their kissing breaking the quiet of the closed off area. Bertholdt, admittedly, is already getting kinda turned on and he's very embarrassed about it. He rubs his thighs together absentmindedly, and gives a quiet noise against Reiner's mouth. Then he pauses, realizing he's getting too enveloped in this, and gently pulls away. Reiner looks up at him with a smile, full lips appearing sore and kissed. Bertholdt pants quietly, eyes downcast, and slips his hands away from the other. He anxiously presses his hands over his skirt, casually trying to conceal his obvious excitement, and lifts his eyes to Reiner's.

“W-well, I..”

He doesn't know what he was intending to say. He has so many questions but he's too flustered and overwhelmed to really think of anything rational to ask. Instead he bites his lip and waits for Reiner to say something. Reiner grasps his hand. Bertholdt squeaks and tries pulling it away out of reflex, embarrassment flaring. But Reiner keeps a strong hold. Bertholdt can feel how hard his heart is beating in his chest.

Reiner stares him straight in the eyes as he says, “I've liked you for a while now, Bertholdt. I've..I've never felt this way for a guy before so..I don't know. Um. What to really do now. If its different than being with a girl or what.”

Bertholdt can't believe what he's hearing. He stares at him blankly, mouth agape, and blinks a few times in utter shock. He closes his mouth when Reiner begins to grin in amusement. Bertholdt knows his hand is sweaty, but Reiner continues to hold it nonetheless. Bertholdt swallows thickly and blinks a few times, eyes falling away from Reiner's out of embarrassment. He blushes as he speaks.

“Um. Its...no different, the d-dating. Except that people aren't as accepting.”

Then one of the questions he thought of sparked back and he spits it out before he could shut his mouth, green eyes lifting to Reiner's again. 

“What about Christa?”

Reiner's mouth tightens and his expression hardens. Bertholdt's heart constricts with the fear that he said the wrong thing. Reiner exhales. He rubs at the back of his neck with his free hand, eyes faltering a little.

“I broke up with her last week. She seemed okay with it, though.”

Bertholdt relaxes a little bit. Well. Then its good Reiner isn't cheating or anything. Bertholdt blushes when Reiner gives a light smirk, dropping his hand.

“I broke up with her because I was planning to ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend.”

Okay, this was happening way too fast for Bertholdt to comprehend. He stares down at Reiner, eyebrows raising and mouth falling open again. He blushes up to his ears, and jerks his hands up to hide his face behind them, breaking the hold Reiner has on his hand. He makes an embarrassed noise, and then hears Reiner laugh lightly.

He feels warm fingers curl around his wrists, and gently pull his hands away. With his face pink, Bertholdt ducks his head down, and avoids Reiner's gaze.

“So..what do you say? I've never dated a guy before so don't expect too much of me,” Reiner says softly in front of him. He releases one of Bertholdt's wrists, and reaches up to tilt Bertholdt's head back up. Bertholdt's lips were in a shy frown, eyes downcast despite his head being lifted. He forces himself to look into Reiner's hopeful golden irises, and then blushes all over again.

He licks his dry lips, before muttering, “O-okay. ...You have been my crush for a long time, too, so I mean. I would like to be your..boyfriend.” He hears an exhale. Bertholdt looks up to see an awed expression on Reiner's face. Bertholdt tenses up when Reiner leans in to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. 

Reiner leans away and looks at the other with a more serious expression.

“But don't let anyone know, okay? I'm still in the closet, or whatever.”

Reiner looks a little sheepish at this, but Bertholdt understands. He nods and offers a reassuring smile. It took a while for Bertholdt to gain the courage to come out, so he wasn't going to pressure him about it. And anyways, Bertholdt would rather avoid dealing with the questions or drama that would come with others knowing. But Bertholdt can't help but wonder how Reiner's friends would react. His small pleased smile falls a little at that thought. He's reminded of something he was also fretting over.

Reiner was still looking at him with adoring eyes, which flustered Bertholdt further. Bertholdt bites his lip before he ducks his head down a little, trying to hide his face as he asked Reiner, “But why would you like me? We're so different. You're popular and wanted by so many girls, whereas I'm a complete loser..”

He hears Reiner sigh, and then sees him lift a hand. He gently grasps Bertholdt's jaw and brings his head up, forcing their eyes to meet once more. Bertholdt's lips curl into a sheepish frown. Reiner was giving him an unamused expression.

“Really, Bertl? If I was dating for someone's social status, I would still be with Christa,” Reiner begins, a little exasperated, as if he was expecting this question. After giving a light smile, he says in a softer tone, “I want to be your boyfriend because I like you. I like your shyness, your quietness, your sarcastic side, and your courage. You're the only guy I know that's strong enough to be himself in this kind of environment. I mean..with you crossdressing and all. Plus you're pretty dang cute.”

Bertholdt doesn't know what to say. He's tempted to hide his face behind his hands again, but holds back the urge. As expected, he flushes a red, ears hot, and barely manages to keep his eyes on Reiner's. He fidgets with his hands in front of his skirt. Reiner keeps a soft smile on his lips, eyes searching in Bertholdt's.

“Th-thank you..,” Bertholdt sputters a long moment later, unsure of what to say, really. Reiner grins and then stands on his toes to reach Bertholdt's flushed cheek to give a light kiss. Bertholdt presses his hands weakly against Reiner's chest, turning his head away with a darker blush, saying, “Stoppit, you're embarrassing me.”

Reiner laughs and falls back on his feet, nodding. 

“Alright, alright. We should leave before someone comes back here.”

Bertholdt peeks at him again, and gives a short nod. Reiner reaches his hands up to give a warm squeeze to Bertholdt's on his chest, a cheeky grin on his lips. Bertholdt blushes, and then slips his hands away. Reiner looks like he wants to kiss him again, but Bertholdt thinks they should find somewhere less risky. He grabs his bag, and then lets Reiner tug him out of the small, confined area. 

\----------

Later when Bertholdt gets home, he celebrates his first successful crush with a bowl of ice cream and a long (embarrassing) conversation with Reiner on Facebook. (Reiner wouldn't stop sending him kissy faces and hearts. It wasn't any different in his texts.)


	7. Chapter 7

Surprisingly, the first three weeks went well. Of all the high school relationships he's heard of, they either lasted three weeks or three months. Reiner hopes they make it past the three months too. He's pretty sure they can though, because he definitely was not growing tired of Bertholdt, and it seemed like Bertholdt became as flustered as he did the first time they talked months ago. So there definitely was still some interest.

They had gone on four dates so far. Twice to the pizza place by the school, one time to Cold Stone Creamery, and to the movie theater. But Reiner thought they had a better time just hanging out at Bertholdt's place. Hanging out mostly consisted of making out on Bertholdt's bed though, so. It definitely was more fun than ice cream or some movie. He's gone over to Bertholdt's house more than five times, whereas Bertholdt hasn't visited his own once. Reiner preferred it this way. They couldn't make out in peace while his brothers were screaming and running around. 

The farthest Reiner had taken it was slipping his hand up Bertholdt's uniform skirt, just to touch his upper thigh. That definitely flustered Bertholdt more than usual, which only amused Reiner. But its not like that was all Reiner enjoyed. He liked Bertholdt for Bertholdt, not for his cute ass or kissable lips. It definitely made Reiner's fantasies that much more realistic though. 

 

Now he was sitting in Photography, barely listening to the instructions the teacher was giving for the new project due. Instead he was focusing more on the memory of Bertholdt under him, hair messy and lips bitten and kissed, chest heaving with his breathless panting. Reiner repeatedly tries to steer away from it all. He definitely did not want to pop a boner in Photography, of all classes. Although Bertholdt is so damn cute, he can't stop thinking about him. 

As soon as the final bell of the day rings, he grabs his things, and hurries out of the room. He slips his way between the students, books hooked tightly under his arm, and tries peeking over everyone to spot his boyfriend. Luckily, the tall boy was already at his locker. Reiner's lips break into grin once he sees him bending over to grab something at the bottom of his locker, rather than crouching down. His thigh highs were slipping down too. Reiner found it endearing how oblivious he was. He steps up behind him, and tugs at the back of his cardigan.

“Stop flashing everyone your ass, Bertl,” Reiner jokingly says, watching with amusement as Bertholdt jerks up to a stand, surprised by the touch to his back. He was already blushing. Reiner smiles. “Only I'm allowed to see it,” Reiner murmurs, making Bertholdt's cheeks flush even darker. Bertholdt swats his hand away, eyes flicking to and from the other boy.

“You're making us awfully obvious, Reiner,” he says quietly, brow furrowed. Reiner hums and slides his hand into his pocket. He was right. He gives a mocking smirk, before he says, “I can't help but wanna touch you whenever I see you. Not my fault you're so cute.”

Bertholdt gives him a weak, embarrassed frown and turns back to his locker.

“Can I come over again?” Reiner asks lightly, leaning against Bertholdt's open locker door, watching as he digs around in his books. Bertholdt sighs, shoulders falling, and rummages around as he replies, “My parents are beginning to think you're my boyfriend or something, with how frequently you're coming over. And its even more obvious seeing as we're locked in my room together for hours on end. They aren't stupid.”

Reiner lifts his golden eyes to the picture of him taped on one of the side walls of his locker. He hums, rubbing his lips together, and then averts his gaze to Bertholdt, who stands, smooths out his skirt, and slips a few notebooks into his book bag. 

“What's wrong with them knowing?”

Bertholdt looks at him as he zips his backpack close, and averts his eyes as he answers, “If they know, we would have to leave the door open. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that.” Bertholdt glances at him with a light, amused smile as he hooks his bag over his shoulder. He buttons up his cardigan and then grabs his kitten mittens from the small shelf at the top of his locker. Reiner steps aside so Bertholdt can slam his locker shut.

“Good point,” Reiner muses, giving Bertholdt a grin.

They walk out of the school together, and Reiner's fingers persistently itch with the urge to hold Bertholdt's mitten-clad hand in his own. They break out into the muted sunlight which peeked out past the heavy clouds, their feet crunching over the gravel as they pass the many students. Bertholdt was saying that before they can “goof around” again, he would have to work on his project for Art a little bit. Reiner thinks putting an arm around Bertholdt's shoulders could be considered friendly. He says that's perfectly fine as long as he gets to read the next book to one of Bertholdt's yaoi manga series. As Bertholdt sputters and complains about him reading his stuff without asking, Reiner tightens his arm around his shoulders. He's glad Bertholdt is more himself around him.

\---------

The soft melody of acoustic guitar flows through the room, the occasional burst of tambourine following in a slow tempo. John Lennon's even voice keeps the silence at bay, mixing with the light scratching of Bertholdt's pen on his canvas paper. 

Reiner listens to the mixture of noises as he lays on Bertholdt's comfortable bed, head sinking down into his plush pillow. The next volume to the manga he was currently reading was raised above his head, his elbows resting back on the comforter. Reiner was honestly amused with all these silly proportions. Why did this guy have humongous hands? Wouldn't that be a bother? Reiner laughs at the next panel. This guy had such a small head compared to his body. This artist should take a few classes.

He's drawn away from his amusement when he hears Bertholdt begin to sing softly to himself. Glancing over, Reiner sees him with his chin propped on his raised knee, hands occasionally moving around on the paper atop his desk. His eyes were downcast.

“ _How could she say to me, love will find a way?_ ” 

Reiner smiles and then turns back to his open page. He thinks Bertholdt's voice sounded much better than John's.

 

Twenty minutes later, Bertholdt changes the music on his laptop from The Beatles to Kylie Minogue. He sets his pen down as the first quick notes of _Can't Get You Out of My Head_ begin. Reiner looks up at him with raised eyebrows, and slowly shuts his manga book just as Bertholdt slips onto the bed at his feet. Reiner sits up and sets the manga on Bertholdt's nightstand. 

“My hand was hurting,” Bertholdt explains as he massages the muscles of his thumb, eyes downcast. His knees were raised, socked feet propped on the bed. Reiner scoots over to him and takes over. Bertholdt holds his hand out so Reiner can give a thorough massage to the tendons and muscles of his hand, his presses firm. He gazes down at Bertholdt's long fingers and tan skin, until he feels eyes on him. Lifting his gaze to Bertholdt's, he notices he's looking at him with gentle green eyes. Reiner grins a little and turns his hand over to have a better reach for the other side. 

After another couple quiet minutes of massaging, Kylie's smooth seductive voice continuing, Bertholdt slips his hand away with a quiet thanks. Reiner reaches out to stroke his hand over Bertholdt's soft hair (which he always does because it really is soft) and then grabs his wrist gently, tugging him closer. Bertholdt obliges with a meek smile, slipping between Reiner's muscular thighs. After glancing at Reiner's face, Bertholdt slips down a bit so he can rest his head over his heart, arms loosely draped around his sides. Reiner sighs with content and slides his arms around Bertholdt, holding him close.

They remain like that for a moment, Reiner leaning back against the pillows with Bertholdt laying between his legs. And then Bertholdt scoots up to kiss him. Reiner travels a hand up his back as he closes his eyes and returns it.

Bertholdt was always shy with kissing, so Reiner is the one that has to kiss him more strongly or open his mouth with invitation. This time though, Bertholdt gives him open-mouthed kisses which Reiner easily returns. He feels vibrations against his mouth when Bertholdt hums. Reiner is mildly surprised when Bertholdt's tongue runs across his bottom lip. Reiner eagerly presses his tongue back, brow furrowing. He eases his hand lower on Bertholdt's back. Already he felt a surge of warmth flow through him. It was nice feeling Bertholdt against him with their lips locked. 

_Red Blooded Woman_ begins just as Reiner grasps a handful of Bertholdt's ass, the fabric of his school skirt bunching in his hand. Bertholdt shivers. He breaks the kiss to take breaths, but briefly. When he presses his mouth to Reiner's again, he leans into him, arms wrapping around his neck and fingers slipping into his blonde hair.

It feels like he's being devoured and he honestly doesn't know where Bertholdt's sudden enthusiasm came from. He goes along with it though.

Bertholdt shifts on top of him to straddle his thighs. Reiner uses both his hands to tightly hold Bertholdt's ass in his hands, his skirt becoming a mess and slipping up a little higher. Luckily the music is loud enough so Bertholdt's parents wouldn't hear the suspicious rustling or kissing from the hallway. 

Bertholdt breaks the kiss with a sharp breath, propping up on his hands to look down at him with a flushed face. Reiner grins up at him, eyelids drooping, and tugs his skirt up. He wants to see, but in this position, it can't be helped. Bertholdt blushes and licks his lips, but lets it happen. Reiner's fingers tease the elastic of his panties that run around the flesh of his ass. Reiner can tell he's becoming progressively flustered. Bertholdt was blushing darkly and his eyes were downcast.

Slipping his hands under the soft fabric of his panties, Reiner roughly gropes the flesh. Bertholdt jumps against him and gives him a glare. But he doesn't protest. In fact, he bites his lip and shifts on top of him. He moves to straddle one of his thighs. Reiner looks up at him with bright, amused eyes and a coy smirk. Bertholdt continues to look away. Where did his courage go?

When Reiner slowly slips his fingers in between, Bertholdt wiggles on top of him and reaches back to grab a wrist. “Th-that's enough,” Bertholdt mumbles, blushing. Reiner obliges and pulls his hands away. Instead he rubs his thigh up between Bertholdt's, making the boy squeak and shift on top of him. He remains quiet, face warm with blush, pressing his closed hands on top of Reiner's chest. 

Bertholdt mutters, “You're so perverted..” Reiner laughs lightly, and says, “Yeah, yeah.” He tugs Bertholdt closer, earning a glance from those pretty green eyes. Reiner cranes his head up to connect their mouths. Bertholdt makes a soft noise against his lips, and gladly returns it, his long fingers slipping into Reiner's blond hair once more.

They kiss for a couple minutes, with hands wandering and breaths growing short. Bertholdt pulls away to pant quietly, eyes shyly downcast with his lips red and bitten. Reiner licks his lips, watching him with hazy eyes. He slips his hands up under Bertholdt's skirt, touching the soft fabric of his panties. Bertholdt doesn't lift his eyes to him, his head dipped down a little with his hands pressing down onto the pillows on either side of Reiner. Reiner smirks at him, amused that Bertholdt is still shy by his point. He brings his thigh up and presses it into Bertholdt. Bertholdt makes a quiet gasp, but still keeps his gaze stubbornly down.

Reiner tightens his grasp on Bertholdt's ass, kneading the flesh in his hands as he rubs the muscle of his thigh into his crotch. Bertholdt remains quiet, but does lift a hand from Reiner's shoulder to press it over his mouth, _still_ hiding his face from Reiner.

Bringing a hand up from his ass, Reiner grabs a loose fistful of Bertholdt's hair and pulls, as gentle as pulling someone's hair could be. Bertholdt lets his head be craned back, eyes darting to the side. His face remained intensely flushed. Reiner grins and leans in to kiss him on the hand that was over his mouth. Bertholdt hunches his shoulders, trying to hide himself, but Reiner was stubborn. He pries Bertholdt's hand away and kisses him hard on the mouth. Bertholdt makes a noise and meekly kisses back. Reiner rubs his thigh in a slow rotation up into Bertholdt's crotch again.

Bertholdt's tense upper body relaxes and he slides his knees farther apart. Reiner smiles against his mouth and then breaks the kiss to mouth at his jawline instead. When Bertholdt begins to rock his hips down into Reiner's thigh though, that surprises him. He pauses in his kissing when he feels Bertholdt's erection rubbing against his thigh through the fabric of his panties and Reiner's jeans. Bertholdt is panting heavily as he rubs his cock against his boyfriend's thigh, the tense muscle of it feeling good. He grasps tightly at Reiner's hoodie and gives quick bucks of his hips. Reiner leans away to look at his face. His mouth was agape and eyes clenched shut. Reiner runs his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Feel good?” Reiner murmurs, sliding his hands out from under the pleated fabric of his skirt and down over thighs, feeling the soft fabric of his socks. Bertholdt freezes out of embarrassment, and ducks his head down again. Reiner exhales, realizing he made Bertholdt get all shy again. But, surprisingly, a moment later Bertholdt begins to rut against him again. He continues rubbing the length of his hard dick against Reiner's tense thigh with slow rolls of his hips. He lets out a shaky moan, that goes right to Reiner's own erection, which was painfully pressed down by his jeans. 

Bertholdt looks up at him past his bangs, eyes shy and wet, face flushed, and gives quicker, harsher rocks of his hips. Reiner can feel his heart race in his chest, staring into Bertholdt's eyes as he humps his leg. Reiner licks his dry lips. 

Kylie's singing masks Bertholdt's quiet noises and panting, as well as the shifting of their clothes and the constant movement. Reiner bites his lip watching him. Bertholdt was hiding his face again as he lets out another soft moan, his grasp tightening on Reiner's hoodie. He grinds down into Reiner's thigh strongly, and throws his head back. He lets out a breathless gasp, mouth open and eyes visibly rolling under his eyelids. Reiner notices how he was even drooling down his chin. That was fucking hot.

“Shit,” Reiner mutters as Bertholdt gasps for breath and levels his head to look Reiner in the eyes. He looks really embarrassed and flustered now. His eyes were hazy. After wiping the saliva from his chin with the back of his hand, brow furrowed, Bertholdt shifts to get off of his leg. Reiner notices how he was pressing his hands over his skirt. 

Sitting on his calves between Reiner's legs, Bertholdt keeps his head down. Reiner isn't really sure what to do. He was hard as fuck though, so he did have an idea, but he shouldn't push it. Bertholdt glances up at him. “S-sorry,” he mumbles, eyes doleful. Reiner shakes his head a little, and then says, voice a little breathless, “No it..it was..” Bertholdt appears to become progressively more embarrassed. 

After swallowing thickly, Reiner says gently, “You should probably clean up, huh?” Bertholdt blushes harshly, nods softly, and then climbs off of the bed. After making sure his skirt is covering everything appropriately, Bertholdt quietly paces out of the bedroom. Reiner watches him leave. Reiner sighs when he's gone, and leans against the pillows, listening to Kylie's voice.

He can't help it. He slips a hand into his jeans and underwear, grabbing onto his hard cock. He sighs again and gives a few slow pulls. His briefs were already wet with his pre-cum. Its no wonder. Bertholdt turns him on so easily. He eases the discomfort with three more slow strokes, and then pulls his hand out. Reiner blushes, realizing he was touching himself in Bertholdt's bedroom. On his bed. He crosses his legs to seem more casual, despite the growing urge to get off.

Then Bertholdt enters the room quietly, shutting and locking the door behind himself. He remains leaning against it, head lowered and eyes to the carpet. Reiner looks over at him, and waits for him to raise his gaze.

When Bertholdt does, eyes soft and cheeks pink, he says gently, “A-are you hard? I can..” Reiner's mouth falls open at the bluntness of that, and then closes it. He silently nods his head. Bertholdt tugs at his skirt as he quietly approaches the bed. He takes a seat next to him, legs off the side of the bed, and reaches over to boldly grope at his cock through his jeans. Reiner exhales shakily and tips his head back. He can't believe this. This was way farther than they've gone before.

Bertholdt shifts onto the bed, scooting closer on his calves. Reiner looks up at him silently. Bertholdt blushes and drops his eyes as he squeezes his erection through the fabric of his jeans. Reiner spreads his thighs wider. Bertholdt takes the initiative to scoot over between his legs. Reiner feels like he should say something, but his voice is lone gone. 

Those soft, long fingers slip up under his hoodie and shirt, touching his lower belly, before sliding past the waistband of his jeans. Reiner reaches down to unbutton and unzip it, for better access. Their quiet breathing mixes with the music in the background. Reiner wonders if Bertholdt's heart is racing as fast as his own. 

Silently, Bertholdt leans in to kiss him gently on the mouth. Reiner closes his eyes and returns it, enjoying the feeling of Bertholdt's soft lips against his own. Just as Bertholdt presses his palm over his clothed erection, curling his fingers around, a few sharp knocks come from the door. Bertholdt rips his hand from his jeans and jumps from the bed, eyes wide and outfit in disarray. Reiner, startled (and disappointed), barely processes what just happened, before a voice calls through the door.

“You two still working? I made smoothies!”

It was his mom. Bertholdt sighs and visibly relaxes his tensed up shoulders. He throws an apologetic expression to Reiner as he rights his clothing, before stepping up to the door. Reiner pouts as he does up his jeans. Bertholdt unlocks the door and pulls it open to reveal his mother with two glasses in her hands. She noticeably glances in, looks at Reiner, and then gives Bertholdt an innocent smile as she hands over the glasses. 

This is the first time Reiner notices how much Bertholdt towers over his mother, despite the boy's habit to hunch his back in an attempt to appear less noticeable.


	8. Chapter 8

Four days later on a Saturday, Bertholdt was standing at the kitchen counter, the cutting board pulled out so he could make himself a PB&J sandwich without making a mess. He was a little peckish and since it was a few hours before dinner, he decided to make something small.

It was taking a longer process than usual, seeing as Marco was texting him endlessly. He knows that Reiner is busy with football practice right now, at least Reiner had told him that, so thankfully he wasn't distracted by _his_ texting as well. Marco was going on about his crush (who is also his best friend) again, so after every like five seconds Bertholdt had to set the knife down and read the new text. Marco was mostly gushing about how attractive he was and how interesting and understanding he was. Bertholdt quirks a brow. Jean didn't seem that 'understanding' to him. He always picked fights and argued. Bertholdt shrugs and puts his phone down to continue spreading the strawberry jelly over the bread. The next text he gets is Marco apologizing for always talking about him. Bertholdt replies with a dismissal before he begins to cut the sandwich into squares.

After he finished cutting his sandwich, he delicately set the squares on a plate. He was grabbing the jelly jar to put away when his phone demanded his attention. Sighing, Bertholdt turns and paces back to where his phone lay on the counter and picked it up. His blinks a few times when he notices its from Reiner. Glancing at the time in the corner of the screen, he furrows his brow. He doesn't get out of practice for another thirty minutes...

Unless Bertholdt, for some reason, thought it was 4:30 that he got out, instead of 3:30. But if he had been out for a while now, why hadn't he texted him? Whatever. He opens the text. It was a photo text with the words, “ _couldn't stop thinking about u getting off the other day_ ”

Bertholdt blushes darkly, unsure of where this came from, and then hesitatingly opens the photo. It enlarges and he stares down at it. When he processes what's in the photo, he gasps aloud and drops the jar. It shatters onto the kitchen floor with a crash, the jelly flying everywhere. 

Making a high pitched noise, Bertholdt's hands shake as he desperately hits the button at the top of the phone. He puts it on sleep mode, the screen and unexpected photo fading to black. His mother hurries out and asks what happened and if he was okay. Bertholdt shakily says that he's fine and the jar slipped out of his hand. 

They clean it up together, with Bertholdt's mind on overdrive and his face on fire. He cuts his finger on a piece of glass, his hands continuing to tremble. His mother ushers him away, telling him to put on a Band-aid. Bertholdt hurries away to let her clean the rest of it up. 

After he does as she said (he used a cute bear Band-aid), he escapes into his bedroom and locks the door behind himself. He turns on his lamp, and nearly jumps out of his skin when he finds Berik looking up at him from his bed. Sighing, he reaches out and pats him on the head, laughing a little bit to himself. He was getting worked up. Bertholdt takes a seat on his bed next to his cat and stares at his feet for a while. Eventually, he gathers the courage to take out his phone, the many charms clacking together. When he turns it on, he's greeted by the same picture. He blushes darkly, and stares. 

Bertholdt can't believes Reiner actually sent him...sent him a picture of him naked. It was from the chest down, and _wow_ he had great abs. His muscular thighs were spread and he had a hand around...around his erection, with curls of dark hair nestled above. Bertholdt presses a hand over his mouth and stares with wide eyes. His penis was pretty big..

Flustered, Bertholdt looks away. Why did Reiner send him this?! 

He did say that he was thinking about that time when Bertholdt...well. When he basically humped his leg like a dog. Bertholdt is still insanely regretful about that. So being reminded about it embarrassed him even more. But maybe its not so bad if it got Reiner...like that. Bertholdt keeps the hand over his mouth as he continues to gaze at the picture. He was embarrassed to admit that he was getting kind of turned on.

When his phone vibrates in his hand, he jumps and nearly drops the thing. It was from Reiner. Exhaling shakily, Bertholdt mentally readies himself and then reads it.

“ _im guessing you're blushing a lot right now. im right, aren't i? you're so cute._ ”

Okay, maybe he wasn't ready for that. Bertholdt makes a muffled groan of embarrassment, and smacks his phone into his plush comforter, annoyed at the other for teasing him so much. Berik meows and Bertholdt mutters, “I know.” His blush was only growing more intense.

After a moment, Bertholdt forces himself to text back. He wouldn't want to leave Reiner wondering.

“ _please explain why, first of all_ ”

He doesn't care for punctuation right now. Reiner texts back almost instantly.

“ _thought I could take the next step forward, like how you did when you rubbed your dick against my thigh_ ”

Bertholdt nearly chucks his phone at the wall, but withholds the urge. He does double over though, a hand hiding his face as he leans over his thighs, making a high pitched noise. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut until he feels his phone vibrate in his other clenched hand. Sighing, he leans back and looks at his phone.

“ _that was too much, wasn't it? im not that sorry. send me back a pic?it would only be fair. well. unless you dont want to. i dont wanna pressure you into anything of course_ ”

Instead of feeling utterly flustered by such a suggestion, Bertholdt pauses and considers it. He brings a hand up to nibble at his fingernail, brow furrowed. Even if he is embarrassed, when he thinks about it, he can't really find a good reason not to.

Other than the fact he was self-conscious about his body and that honestly, his mom or dad could catch him or see the texts or something. But he was technically an adult, being eighteen, and Reiner was the same age, so it wasn't particularly illegal. Bertholdt just has to get past the embarrassment. He actually was kind of hard anyways..which was kind of humiliating too. He knew he got hard too easily. This just proves it. Sighing, Bertholdt shifts on his bed, and then slips his hand down his belly to lightly grasp at his erection through the soft fabric of his sweatpants. He shivers and worries at his lip.

But there was also the issue of Reiner's preference when it came to body hair. Bertholdt's previous boyfriends didn't care, but he doesn't know about Reiner. Does he prefer shaven? Does it matter? Bertholdt thinks that it doesn't. At least he tries to believe that. But he hasn't shaved in a long time so its gotten kind of..

He gets another text.

“ _bertl?_ ”

“ _Yeah, I'm here. Just give me a moment._ ”

He sets his phone down and then tugs off his sweatpants and panties, his flushed dick springing out and pressing up to his lower abdomen. It barely reaches his belly button. Blushing darkly, Bertholdt kicks the clothing off and stands. Then he recalls his cat's presence. He turns, grabs Berik (who meows in protest), and opens the door a crack big enough just to toss him out. 

\---------

It was a decision he made rather spontaneously. 

He just came home from football practice and he was all sweaty and still pumped up so he jumped into the shower for a few minutes. Admittedly, the entire time he couldn't get Bertholdt out of his head. Which isn't particularly new. But he was specifically picturing that face he made before, when he came from humping his leg. Reiner is still kind of surprised Bertholdt even did that in the first place. But it definitely gave his libido a surge that he had a hard time repressing when it came to thinking about his boyfriend. 

Its only been four days and he already wants to do it again with Bertholdt. Even if it was rather tame compared to how far he had gone with Christa, it was still something. 

The point is, thinking about it all got him hard and he didn't just want to get off with the help of his hand and imagination. He wanted the real thing. So after quickly toweling off himself and escaping into his bedroom, he tugged off the towel around his waist and took a seat on his bed, grabbing his phone from his nightstand. 

He only hesitated for a mere moment before taking the picture and sending it to Bertholdt.

And maybe he didn't entirely expect a photo in return. Definitely not of Bertholdt's own hard dick and long legs. When he had first opened it with a hand cupped around his erection, Reiner's breath left his lungs in a harsh exhale and he felt a surge of warmth in his belly. 

It was from the waist down, and it featured mainly Bertholdt's slender legs with his knees closed together, his erection nestled in his pubic hair. He was wearing his school thigh highs too. Reiner swears that he's developing a kink for that sort of thing. But what catches his attention the most was how goddamn cute his little cock was. He wasn't all that surprised, if he were to be honest, but he didn't expect it to be so...cute. There really was no other word for it. Reiner licked his lips.

But wow, it seems like Bertholdt wasn't one to trim or anything. He had a whole forest going on down there. There were also soft black curls leading down from his belly button. It was kind of cute, actually. That was probably weird. But its like everything about Bertholdt was cute. Reiner isn't picky when it comes to body hair. Although he is curious to how he looks cleanly shaved. He would look cute like that too. Reiner begins to stroke himself as he stares at the picture. Was Bertholdt touching himself too?

He notices how there was a bead of pre-cum beading at the tip (on his small pink cock head, Jesus). Reiner also realizes that he wanted to taste the saltiness of it. He pictures how Bertholdt would react if he sucked his dick. He would moan like he did when he rubbed against his thigh. Maybe louder. He did come rather quickly just from humping him, so Reiner assumes he would orgasm much faster when it comes to oral. Reiner licks his lips as he tightens his hand. He types up a text with his thumb, cradling the phone in his other hand.

“ _holy shit i want to suck your little cock, bertholdt. next time im at ur place, okay?_ ”, Reiner sends to him and then opens up the photo again. He sighs and lays further back into his pillows. Then he recalls something rather important. Reiner reaches over to pull open the drawer to his nightstand and grabs Bertholdt's frilly panties. He pulls them out. Staring at them, he holds the pair in his hand and then rubs his thumb over the part that would cradle his small dick. Reiner wonders how fucked up this is when he brings his hand down to begin stroking his erection again with the panties. The frills and soft fabric actually feels kind of nice. Reiner looks back at the picture on his phone. 

The picture of Bertholdt's small dick that barely reached his hip in length, nestled in the tuft of hair there. And Bertholdt's long legs pressed together, the thigh highs snug on his skin. They even looked a little tight too, because they seemed to squeeze his thighs. Bertholdt texts back, so Reiner pulls back out of the picture and reads it.

“ _????/?//_ ”

Reiner laughs a little bit. He begins to type up something but he gets another text.

“ _How could you say something so casually?!_ ”

Erasing his previous text, Reiner writes up a reply.

“ _so is that a no? you dont want me to suck your dick?_ ”

He gets a response quickly.

“ _i dont know!! what am i supposed to say??_ ”

“ _we'll address it when the time comes. as for now, send me a picture of you touching yourself. pretty please, bertl?_ ”

\---------

There must be countless reasons why Bertholdt shouldn't be doing this with Reiner. Reasons that he can't really think of right now--but they're definitely there. Bertholdt was blushing pretty bad. His heart races and he was still really hard. He rubs his thighs together as he stares at his phone with a flushed glare. Reiner was being greedy. He already sent one nude! Why another so soon? Bertholdt bites his lip. He never did this sort of thing before, it was typically face to face, so he was just unsure.

But Reiner wants it so..

He can't even look at himself as he slips a hand down to curl his fingers around his erection. Bertholdt bites his lip as he gives a few slow pulls. He sinks back into his pillows and spreads his thighs a little. He flattens his pinkie and ring finger over his pubic hair, keeping only two fingers and his thumb around his shaft, so Reiner can even see his small penis in the first place. 

Sighing, he brings his phone up, and takes a shot of his fingers around his flushed cock, thighs spread apart slightly with his knees raised. He blushes darkly as he sends it. Bertholdt sets his phone down. He can't help it. He begins to stroke himself slowly, sighing and closing his eyes as he thinks about how Reiner could be touching himself right now as well.

Then his phone vibrates by his side. He blushes and grabs it. Reiner sent him another photo. Biting his lip, he opens it. Blushing, Bertholdt's eyes widen when he realizes that there was a thick substance coating Reiner's fingers. There was some on his belly too. Bertholdt begins to touch himself to the picture as he continues to worry at his bottom lip. Now he wants to see and hear Reiner when he orgasms like that. Did he really come from looking at those pictures?

Bertholdt nearly jumps out of his skin, again, when there are a few sharp knocks on the door. Bertholdt scrambles off the bed as his mother talks through the door, saying, “You left your sandwich on the counter!” Bertholdt curses, realizing he did forget it, and tugs on his sweatpants hurriedly, nearly stumbling. He glances back at his phone on the bed before unlocking the door. He tugs down on his sweater as he pulls the door open a little bit. He hopes his mother won't ask about his flushed face.

 

Once he recovers his sandwich, and his mother finally leaves after a few minutes of aimless talking, Bertholdt locks the door again and sets the plate on his nightstand. Sighing, he sits on his bed and grabs his phone. He got a new text, two minutes old.

“ _everything about you is so cute. are you touching yourself?_ ”

Bertholdt blushes a little, and feels a bit awkward now that he was yanked out of the mood like that. He hunches his shoulders as he types up a reply.

“ _Yeah._ ”

May as well keep it going for Reiner. Reiner doesn't reply for a moment, so Bertholdt sets his phone down. He wasn't that encouraged to get off, despite seeing his boyfriend like that..he just wasn't in the mood anymore. Especially after listening to his mother rant about how Berik kept getting into the garbage. Bertholdt's arousal was gone as fast as it had come.

So he gets up and grabs his laptop. He takes a heavy seat on his bed, and leans back into his pillows as opens it. His phone vibrates with a new text. Bertholdt purses his lips and grabs his phone. 

“ _oh. gotta go. send me a picture when you finish okay?_ ”

Bertholdt blushes darkly and stares at the text. He isn't sure what to say. If Reiner persists it, asking why he didn't send a picture, he could just say he was embarrassed or something. Bertholdt exhales in a rush and sets his phone down.

Now, he had this sandwich to tend to. He grabs it off his nightstand and then turns back to Netflix, which he had open on his laptop.


	9. Chapter 9

“ _meet me at usual spot._ ”

Staring down at his phone in his hand, Reiner leans against his closed locker, bag over his shoulder. He glances up, looking at all the students passing and digging in their lockers, packing up to go home. A few students say hi as they pass by him, to which he gives an uninterested wave in return. Reiner doesn't get a reply to his text, so he slips his phone into his pants pocket. He remains leaning against his locker for another few minutes, until most students are gone. He stands from his locker and begins down the hallway.

His heart races in his chest as he steps up to the door he had grown used to approaching nowadays. He pulls it open and steps outside. It was still closed off for construction, so it maintained its convenience for a place to meet up with Bertholdt. Reiner sets his bag down against the wall, and then leans against it himself, slipping his hands into his pockets as he waits for the other.

Only a couple minutes pass like expected, and then the door opens. Reiner grins when he sees Bertholdt silently slip into the closed off area. He closes the door behind himself quietly, and then glances up at Reiner shyly past his bangs. Reiner beckons him forward. Bertholdt looks embarrassed, and blushes noticeably on his cheeks. Will he ever get used to this? Reiner hopes not because his blush is always cute. Bertholdt steps up with his hands pressing down on the front of his light brown skirt. Reiner approaches him, standing right in front of him, flustering the taller boy even more. Looking over Bertholdt, he notices that one of his socks was slipping down his thigh, revealing some of the dark hairs there on the tan skin. Laughing lightly, Reiner reaches out to tug up the falling thigh high sock, smoothing his fingers over the fabric and Bertholdt's thigh. 

Bertholdt visibly tenses up. Reiner looks up at his face, pleased to see a darker blush. He presses further by sliding his hand up the back of Bertholdt's thigh. Bertholdt ducks his head down, and tugs at his skirt. He lets Reiner feel him up, either way. Reiner can't help but grin a little as he gropes the flesh in his hand tightly. Bertholdt shifts in front of him. Reiner reaches up to tilt his head up. After getting a good look at Bertholdt's embarrassed face, he leans in to kiss him, arching on his toes to reach his mouth.

After a pause of hesitation, Reiner feels him begin to kiss back softly. Reiner reaches his other hand down and smooths it over Bertholdt's hand that was pressed over the front of his skirt. Bertholdt moves his hands away. Reiner, curious, gropes at him through the fabric of his skirt. Bertholdt arches on his feet and makes a noise into the kiss. Reiner grins and then lifts his skirt with a tug of his hand. Continuing to kiss him, he reaches down to grab at his dick through his panties.

Well. Or maybe grab his dick full on. Because he is definitely not wearing panties. Bertholdt's body does this little jerk in front of him, his hands grabbing tightly onto Reiner's arms. Reiner didn't expect to actually grab onto his junk. He breaks the kiss with shock, and leans away, looking down to see that he was actually holding onto his stiffening cock. Looking up at him with wide eyes, Reiner notices that he had an embarrassed expression on and his face was flushed darkly.

“Um,” Reiner begins, and pulls his hand away. He was beginning to blush too. 

“W-why aren't you wearing any underwear?” He asks with his own face growing hot. Bertholdt fidgets with his shirt as he shyly says, “I wanted to surprise you like you did with me. Before.” He keeps his eyes down and smooths his skirt again. Reiner, stunned, doesn't know what to say. He rubs a hand over his flushed face and then mutters, “Have you gone commando all day?” 

“No. I went to the bathroom before meeting you here,” Bertholdt meekly answers, shifting on his feet in front of Reiner. Reiner looks up at him and then smiles a little with amusement. He reaches out to take his hand and tug him closer. Bertholdt hides his face by ducking his head down.

"You're so cute,” Reiner says, slipping his hands around Bertholdt's back, pressing him closer. Bertholdt shakes his head, still hiding his face, and remains quiet. Reiner leans in to kiss at his cheek, seeing as his lips were out of reach. Then Bertholdt relents and turns his head back, so Reiner can finally kiss him again. Reiner reaches down to slide his hands up under Bertholdt's skirt to grab his ass tightly in his hands. Bertholdt makes a soft sound into the kiss and unintentionally presses his weight into the other.

Reiner supports Bertholdt's weight against himself, their lips still locked and Reiner's hands still grabbing handfuls of his boyfriend's ass. Bertholdt's hands grasp around his shoulders, holding on tightly as they kiss. Shortly Bertholdt grows breathless and breaks away with soft pants, face flushed and eyes shifting around due to his shyness. Reiner grins as he moves his hands down over the curve of his backside. He feels Bertholdt's erection pressing into his belly with how close they were. 

An idea pops up into Reiner's head, his grin growing mischievous. Bertholdt glances at him with a meek frown, brow furrowing. Reiner moves his hands up to grab his shoulders. When he pushes a little, Bertholdt gets the idea and steps back, his hands shakily pulling down on his skirt. Reiner gets on his knees when he's given room, and grabs onto Bertholdt's hands.

A squeak slips from Bertholdt when Reiner lowers onto his knees, the taller boy startled. Reiner pulls Bertholdt's hands away so he can tug up his soft brown skirt, revealing his flushed small dick. Bertholdt's thighs press together on reflex, turning his hip to hide it. He makes a few confused and embarrassed noises much to Reiner's amusement, and tries to tug his other hand away. He pulls down on the skirt in an attempt to hide himself. Reiner has a strong grip, though, and keeps it pinned up to Bertholdt's belly.

“Hey, hey, I've already seen it, so what's the matter? You've got nothing to be embarrassed about!” Reiner protests when Bertholdt reaches past to cover himself with his hands. Bertholdt remains quiet, although he's panting a little hard. Reiner looks up at him with a frown. Bertholdt was staring at him with wide dilated eyes and a red face.

“I have everything to be embarrassed about! Wh-what are you doing, anyways?!” Bertholdt retorts. Reiner sighs, and rolls his eyes. Maybe he should have suggested it beforehand. He gives Bertholdt a light smile as he answers, “I wanted to suck you off.” If it was even possible, Bertholdt blushes even harder and brings his hands up to hide his face. Then he realizes his error and jerks them back down to cover himself again. Reiner actually laughs without helping it, making Bertholdt give him a light glare.

“Pretty please?” Reiner asks, looking up at Bertholdt with a sad expression and a pouting lip. Bertholdt bites his lip and his eyes do this squinting thing, and then he sighs. He nods slightly, looking away from Reiner. Reiner smiles, and gently grabs onto Bertholdt's wrists. Reiner pulls his hands away, and then asks, “Hold up your skirt for me, would you?” Bertholdt remains quiet and does as he's told. He grabs tightly onto the fabric and keeps it up against his belly with shaking fingers. Reiner glances up at his face one last time, sliding his hands up Bertholdt's thighs, feeling the fabric of his thigh highs and then the hairs on his skin. 

Without hesitation, Reiner curls his fingers around the shaft of Bertholdt's small cock. The head barely peeked out past his closed hand. He gives a few slow strokes, noticing how Bertholdt's hands were wringing his skirt. He gazes up at Bertholdt with a coy grin, watching his face as he touches him. Bertholdt was watching with his eye half-lidded and his cheeks pink. Reiner gives two more strokes and then pulls back the foreskin to reveal the pink head. He licks his lips. Bertholdt's thighs shake when Reiner leans in to play with the tip with his tongue. Bertholdt makes a soft noise and his fingers tighten on his skirt.

Reiner smiles as he swipes his tongue across the slit a few times. He knows he shouldn't take too long, seeing as anyone could burst out here at any moment, so he takes the head in his mouth and sucks tightly. Bertholdt lets the skirt go to grasp tightly onto the short blonde hairs on Reiner's head. The fabric falls down onto Reiner's forehead.

Reiner has no problem taking it all into his mouth, his nose pressing into Bertholdt's lower belly. Bertholdt whimpers and his fingers tighten on his hair. It kind of hurts, but Reiner doesn't complain. He keeps a tight suction as he draws back. Reiner slides his hands around Bertholdt's hips to grasp onto his ass again. He begins to move his head, eyes closed and cheeks hallowed.

“O-oh God, Reiner,” Bertholdt says shakily, his legs growing weak. Reiner's fingers tighten on his backside, maybe a bit too hard. It makes Bertholdt's hips jerk. Reiner's brow tightens. He was really hard himself, painfully so, and it was kind of difficult to not touch himself as he sucked Bertholdt's cute dick. He could deal with it later.

A bit suddenly he hears Bertholdt gasp and moan. He feels nails dig into his scalp, and then realizes come was filling his mouth. Already? Reiner keeps a constant suction as he draws off. Reiner looks up at Bertholdt's flushed face as he forces the semen down with a hard swallow. Bertholdt was panting heavily, his brow furrowed and mouth fallen open. Reiner smooths his skirt down and stands. Bertholdt brings his hands down to fidget with the hem of his cardigan, hiding his face with shyness. Reiner licks his lips and then smiles. 

“You should probably put your underwear back on.”

Bertholdt's lips tighten and he nods a little, hands still fidgeting. Reiner watches him with a quiet adoration and a light smile. He reaches out to grab his hand. Bertholdt peeks at him past his bangs, and lets his hand be held. Reiner leans in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Then he lets Bertholdt's hand go and beckons to the door. They should probably leave before someone from staff finds them.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
